


Baby You Found Me Out

by 1Dlzlnh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Louis Tomlinson, Confused Louis Tomlinson, Depression, Louis Tomlinson-centric, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Panic Attacks, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlzlnh/pseuds/1Dlzlnh
Summary: “The only way that I could ever see you differently is if you're an omega or alpha or something.” Liam tries to joke but his face falls when Louis's face pales. “Oh shit! That's what it is isn’t it that's what they are hiding.”Louis just holds out the papers for Liam to take. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” Louis mumbles sitting down next to Liam and his hands are visibly shaking. “Just read it please?” Louis curls up again under the blanket. This is all far too unexpected and was he really ready for the world to know?Or the beta Louis trope where he really is an omega and things take a turn when his bandmates find out
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello! this is my first ABO fic that's I'm writing so please be kind and I always love feedback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is set during the WWA tour. When I started writing I wasn't following dates but now going back it will haunt me that I accidentally added a concert when they didn't have one so here we are pretending they had two shows in St. Louis

August 26th, 2014 

Louis sits at the table surrounded by most of the members of management who go on and on and on about a new contract that he has to sign and how it’s in the band's best interest if he signs it.

Louis looks up suddenly “and if I don’t want to sign it?” He asks even though he knows. He knows what will happen. Not only will he be let go from the band every bad thing he's ever done will be outed to the public… But not just his but also Nialls, Liams, Zayns, and Harrys.

“You know what will happen. You sign this and give us two more years of whatever we want and then you'll be free.”

“Is that written here? I want it written in there.” Louis crosses his arms. “I’ll read over this. When do you need it?” Louis looks around the room where all the people in the room are a lot older and are all alphas. He needs to get out the scents finally getting to him.

“Listen omega.” A guy sneers and Louis can't think of his name for the life of him. Gary? Barry? Oh right Jerry “You don’t get to talk to us like that. You are still under a current contract and we still own you.” Louis resits rolling his eyes and nods in apology.

“We will get that written into the contract. We will hold another meeting in LA at the beginning of the next month when you are all there for the show.” Seth answers smiling sadly at Louis. Seth has been the only one that’s been mostly on Louis’ side the whole time. He’d even let him stay out of interviews because he was exhausted from things management made him go to. 

“In the meantime next interview you are to mention you are seeing someone. We are bringing in another girl. Briana.” Jerry smirks at him. 

Louis just sighs and nods at them all before taking his copy of the contract and leaves the room.

Louis arrives on the tour bus a half-hour later he walks into the bus trying to head right to his bunk but Niall and Zayn are cuddled up watching a movie in the front lounge. Louis smiles at them “Good afternoon lads.” He moves through the lounge quickly and goes to open the door to go to the back to the bunks and the big bed. “I wouldn't go back there,” Zayn says and Louis turns to see him smirking and Niall giggling. “Just come watch a movie with us.” 

Louis tries to blink back the tears that he is unsure of why they are forming. “They are seriously going at it? It's like one. All I want to do is have a nap before the show.” Louis looks up taking a deep breath. “Fuck.” he whispers closing his eyes tightly. “Fuck did anybody shower I’ll just shower” Louis looks back at Niall and Zayn who have stopped cuddling and Niall looks panicked at Louis's anxiety.

“No. No, no one showered there is hot water. But Louis do you want to come sit for a moment you look shaken up. Do you want to talk about anything? Does it have to do with your meeting? Are they giving you a new contract?” Zayn says pointing to the papers in Louis’ hands and Louis feels sick with how he can hear the worry in Zayn's voice.

“They are assholes, you know that. It's kinda hard not to let them get to me. I just have a headache and I want to nap but I can't even go to my bunk.” Louis sits on the chair that's right next to him quickly feeling dizzy. He's gonna drop. No no no he can't drop. Louis looks around and can see Zayn trying to talk to him but he can't hear anything he can also see the look of terror on Niall’s face. It isn't until Zayn's hand touches his shoulder he snaps out of it. “Sorry sorry, I got dizzy for a moment. I’m fine, I just need some water.” Louis takes a few deep breaths and looks back at Niall. “Come here blondie I didn't mean to scare you.” Niall quickly goes over into Louis’ arms and Louis just holds him close and notices Zayn go to the back of the bus.

“He’s gonna go tell Liam and Harry to fuck off so you can nap in silence you know?” Niall says looking up at him and Louis just sighs and knows that's exactly what's going to happen. 

Louis holds Niall close for a few more moments before patting his side. “I’m just gonna shower anyway. I feel bad for getting upset.” Louis stands when Niall slides off his lap.

“If you'd like we can cuddle later,” Niall says softly and Louis looks down and smiles fondly for a moment, and nods.

“After my shower, you can nap with me if it's okay with your alphas.” Louis ruffles his hair and ducks into the bathroom. 

Louis comes out of the bathroom a half-hour later and makes his way to his bunk where Niall is laying on his own that's below his. “Waiting for me?” Louis smiles fondly at him.

“You offered a cuddle with a nap you aren't getting out of it.” Niall smiles up at him. “Liam says we have to be in my bunk because he doesn't want anyone rolling out of the bed.” Louis nods and throws his things on his bed and locks his contract away in the small compartment in his bunk before crawling into Niall’s bunk and lets Niall pull him close and Louis closes his eyes, 

“Do you two want any blankets?” Liam laughs from behind Louis.

Louis jumps and then freezes, missing the exchange that Liam and Niall have before blankets are being thrown over them and before Liam closes the curtain Louis turns to him “thanks for letting me steal Niall for some cuddles.”

“Hey if you cuddle with him makes you less sad and stressed you can cuddle him whenever you want. It’s nice seeing you let any of us help.” Liam smiles and ruffles Louis’ hair making him relax into it. Liam leans over and pecks Niall on the lips before standing back up. Louis watches and feels incredibly sad again watching them “I’ll wake you up later for hair and makeup. You two aren’t doing interviews.”

“Wait what why?” Louis panics sitting up. He was supposed to announce his relationship.

Niall rubs his back getting him to lay back down. “Management already agreed. Just relax and sleep.” Louis watches him for a moment and turns back to Niall curling into him. Louis faintly hears the curtain close and feels Niall playing with the hair and the back of his neck and he’s out quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of wanting to die (only once) & drinking.

Louis wakes up to movement next to him he groans and opens his eyes “What’s going on?” 

“We have to go get ready for the show,” Niall says brushing his hair back and Louis presses into his hand whining. “We can cuddle after.”

Louis groans and sits up rubbing his eyes “No... thanks tho. I’m in a hotel tonight. Figured I’d give you all space.” Louis looks away and gets up when he sees Nialls face fall. “Besides I need a real bed my bunk is killing my back.” Louis shrugs, grabbing things from his bunk. 

“You can just stay in the big bed with me tonight then. I can kick the alphas out.” Niall looks up looking mostly hopeful but also sad and Louis has to look away and take a deep breath. 

“That’s your pack den. I couldn’t go back there. Even if Liam said it’s okay. I’d feel awful kicking them out.” Louis throws on a sweater. “Is anyone else on the bus? Are you okay if I leave for a smoke?”

Niall gets up not looking at him. “Do whatever the fuck you want,” Niall grumbles and shoves past Louis to the back of the bus where Louis assumes the other boys are. 

Louis blinks a few times, willing the tears away before running off the bus, and walks behind another bus that’s there before pulling out his cigarettes and starts smoking. When Liam walks up to him he’s on his third cigarette and he can tell Liam is pissed. “Listen I’m sorry for upsetting Niall I don’t feel good about it. I just was saying I wanted to give you all space and I couldn’t possibly let myself sleep in the big bed and kick you all out. I’ll apologize when I see him.” Louis rambles looking down at his shoes. 

“He almost dropped Lou. He was so upset. But I understand. You’re lucky we got it sorted and he’s okay to perform tonight. You aren’t to speak to him until after the concert.” Liam crosses his arms leaning against the bus. “What’s gotten into you. You aren’t the same Louis you were a year and a half ago.” Liam sighs and Louis can’t even look at him because he’s not the same as last year. He’s an omega now and he can’t tell anyone. 

Louis blinks back tears before taking a drag of his cigarette before throwing it down “So what now? Do I wait until Lou is done with doing all of your hair before even going in there? Just sit outside pathetically?” Louis scoffs and rubs his eyes as tears start to fall. 

“Hey. Hey. No. You don’t need to separate from us more than you have been. I don’t need my hair done and Niall is just gonna wear a hat you’re fine. What’s going on Lou?” Liam asks and Louis just lets out a sob shaking his head pressing his fists against his eyes. 

“Management wants me with a new girlfriend. Supposed to announce it soon.” Louis sniffles wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry for upsetting Niall I really am. I’m just stressed.”

“Then stay with Niall in the big bed. It’s okay you have permission.” Liam says and Louis sobs as Liam pulls him into a hug. “Please stop pulling away. If your contract and obligations upset you this much will you let me look at it and help you? Negotiate a better contract even? I’m pack alpha, they can’t say no to me being there.” Liam rubs his back and Louis’s mind goes crazy thinking about Liam knowing everything and what that would mean for the band. Louis doesn’t realize he’s still spacing out until Liam pulls back cupping his cheeks “Hey where did you go?” 

“Can I get back to you about the contract thing?” Louis looks up at him, his eyes wide. 

“Of course just let me know okay? Now come on let’s go let Lou fix your hair.” Liam smiles pulling Louis inside and into a dressing room. 

After the show, there is a knock on his dressing room door. It’s not like he’s the one who wanted his own separate from the others it’s just management makes him. “Come in!” Louis calls as he packs up his bag and looks up as Niall walks in. “Hey, I was just gonna come find you,” Louis says softly, setting his bag down. 

“I’m sorry for getting mad earlier. I can’t expect you to always spend time with me when I want it.” Niall says softly looking at the floor still standing by the door. Louis' heart drops and feels incredibly guilty at making Niall feel like he’s the one in the wrong. 

“No no. I’m sorry. I could’ve been nicer. You have nothing to apologize for blondie.” Louis says softly, going over to Niall still not touching him. He can’t right now. He’ll break and won’t be able to force himself away and to the hotel. 

There is suddenly knocking on the door “Lou cars here to bring you to the club! We’ll bring your bags to the hotel!” Ian calls. “Five minutes.”

“You’re going out?” Niall asks looking up at Louis confused. “You’re going out instead of staying back with us?” Niall quickly leaves the room. Louis takes a few shaky breaths before going to his bag and pulls out his bottle of soothers and takes two before shoving them to the bottom of his bag and leaves it and goes and finds Ian who explains the plan for him to be seen with a girl and bring her to the hotel. 

When Louis gets back to the hotel in the early morning he is borderline blackout drunk and just needs to lay down. He manages to unlock the door and steps inside confused why the lights are on but looks over and sees Liam sitting on the couch that’s in the room “I don’t need a lecture.” Louis slurs dropping his key and phone at the table on the entryway. “Lecture me in the morning,” Louis says and stumbles his way to the bag on his bed pulling out clothes and changes in front of Liam. 

“I’m here because Paul called and said you were drunkenly saying concerning stuff and that I should be here just in case,” Liam says softly looking at Louis with soft eyes. Louis feels weird under Liam's gaze and shoves his bags off his bed trying to think what would be so concerning that Paul would call Liam for. Then suddenly he remembers hanging onto Paul as he brings him to the car. “ _ I just wish I was dead already Paul. I don’t want this anymore.” _

“Did he say what I said?” Louis asks sitting on the bed still refusing to look at Liam. He doesn’t need pity. He doesn’t need this attention, he needs it gone. 

“Of course he did Lou,” Liam says gently and suddenly Louis can see Liam crouching in front of him. “Management is making you feel like this? Let me help, please. I just want you smiling again. I just want the carefree Louis back. What’s so bad that they have over you?” Louis looks up at Liam and shakes his head looking down. 

“I just want to sleep right now? Are you staying? We can share the bed, it's massive.” Louis says looking back at the bed then to Liam who just sighs and nods and gets up. 

Soon they are laying in bed Louis facing the middle of the bed and Liam facing away from Louis. “I don’t want to keep hurting people

Li.” Louis whispers. 

Liam turns to face Louis. “Then let me help. Show me your contact and I can help with whatever you need.”

“Showing you my current contract would break the contract. They’d get everything I have and they would go after you all too.” Louis whispers, closing his eyes tightly. 

“If I manage to get my hand over your contract by pulling every alpha and pack card there is, can I read it? Is that okay?” Liam asks softly and Louis’s mind goes blank. “All our contracts are up soon. I’m supposed to go in tomorrow for Zayns and mine and the day after I’m going with Niall and Harry. I can easily say I want all copies including yours because I’m pack alpha.”

“You can only read if it’s only me here nobody else.” Louis decides. “Or on your way over. Nobody else is to see.” Louis yawns and closes his eyes again. “Sleep now. No talking.” Louis whispers and can hear Liam say something before knocking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 27th**

When Louis wakes up there is light knocking coming from the door. He groans and gets up and opens the door and Niall is standing there. “Hey,” Louis whispers, stepping aside to let Niall in.

“Uh, Liam said you were having a hard time and asked me to hang out with you today. He is on his way to go meet with management with Zayn.” Niall says softly sitting down on the couch. “So let's order a shit ton of food and watch shit movies?” 

Louis stays frozen for a moment before going over and flopping on top of Niall holding him close. “I don't want to keep upsetting you. I don't mean to.” Louis whispers, pressing his face to Niall's neck and letting him hold him. Louis stays there for a few moments until Niall's stomach growls he laughs and pulls back getting up.”Okay, let's get you food.” 

Hours later they are watching a movie Louis curled up with his head on Niall's lap and Niall playing with his hair. “I miss hanging out with you like this,” Niall whispers and Louis immediately feels guilty about pushing everyone away but in reality, it's management's fault for not letting him be around them.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant. I’ll try and be around more. Last night was an obligation through management to go out. I would have rather stayed with you.” Louis whispers, closing his eyes relaxing into his touch. “You make me feel like things are okay.” Louis yawns and looks up at Niall. “Things are gonna change soon. Liam’s going to help me with my contract.” 

“He told me. I think it's a really good thing. What's even so bad about it?” Niall asks and Louis shakes his head and sits up. 

“I'm legally not allowed to say it,” Louis whispers and then jumps as there is a knock at the door and then it’s opening and Liam and Zayn are walking in.

“Niall I need to talk to Louis. Zayn will take you to the bus.” Liam says softly walking over to them. Louis's whole body shuts down. He knew Liam was going to know and find out he just wasn't ready for him to show up without notice. Niall nods and hugs Louis quickly before leaving with Zayn.

When the door closes Louis looks up at Liam nervously. “What's going on? Did they give it to you?” 

“No, they won't, they are pulling things out of their asses. They told me if I wanted to see your contract so bad to have you show me it.” Liam crosses his arm sitting down next to Louis. "If you really can't show me it... I can get our lawyers in on this?"

Louis picks at the blanket in his lap and sniffles sitting there thinking for a moment thinking for a way to show him. “They said that because they know I can't show ... Unless…” Louis stops talking and thinks hard for a moment. He can't show Liam the contract he signed... but he has one he hasn't signed yet plus it wasn't finished yet!

“Unless what?” Liam frowns. 

“I wouldn't be breaking a contract if I haven't signed it yet. Right? I can show you the contract they want me to sign and it won't break anything.” Louis gets up quickly and goes to his bag going through it. Pulling out the contract he put there before the show and holds it close to his chest. “Liam this changes everything on how you see me. I’m not kidding this will change everything within the band.” Louis walks over to Liam.

“The only way that I could ever see you differently is if you're an omega or alpha or something.” Liam tries to joke but his face falls when Louis's face pales. “Oh shit! That's what it is isn’t it that's what they are hiding.” 

Louis just holds out the papers for Liam to take. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” Louis mumbles sitting down next to Liam and his hands are visibly shaking. “Just read it please?” Louis curls up again under the blanket. This is all far too unexpected and was he really ready for the world to know?

Liam just looks down reading the contract but doesn't get through it all until he is crouching in front of Louis. “Lou? Can you look at me?” Louis shakes his head, closing his eyes tightly. “Please Lou?” Louis takes a deep breath looking up at him. “Hey, everything’s gonna be okay. I’ll fix this. You're okay.” Louis sniffles and nods for a moment before leaning up quickly and hugs Liam tightly and Liam moves them so Louis is sitting on his lap. “Do you want to come back to the bus tonight after the concert? I’m staying wherever you are you’ll never have to be alone again.” Liam rubs his back.

“Supposed to go out again to some club again” Louis whispers, fully relaxing against him. “I’ll be in trouble if I don't go.” 

“Then we will all go on a group outing,” Liam says gently. “I would offer to get you out of it but I don’t think I'd have enough time. I’m going to be getting into seeing if we can get a new management. No, we will get a new one.” Liam pulls his back brushing his hair back. “I'm assuming you are on suppressants and such.” 

Louis leans into the touch and nods. “I've been on them since I presented. I only presented a year and a half ago. Anniversary of the day Harry presented actually.” 

“I want you to see a doctor before stopping them. Do you want the others to know? We can always wait.” Liam says gently. “You make the decisions now.” 

“I’m not ready to tell anyone yet. I need a few days.” Louis answers and rubs his eyes getting off of Liam. “Oh god this is really happening, isn't it. Oh my god.” Louis starts pacing and Liam goes to stop him “Wait don’t touch me!” Louis yells, jumping back looking at Liam, his eyes wide. “I've never told anyone. Only management has ever known. I can't. I can't breathe.” Louis drops down to his knees gasping for air.

“Louis you need to calm down. you're going to stress yourself into a drop.” Liam grabs his hands “follow my breathing okay?” Louis looks up at Liam and follows his breathing calming down slightly. “Good. good boy.” Liam says gently rubbing his arms. Louis whines and leans forward pressing his head to his chest. “Come on let's get up and you go shower and we will meet the others at the arena. Where are you staying tonight?” Liam asks as he stands up with Louis.

“Bus please?” Louis says softly and takes another breath before grabbing his bag going to the bathroom to shower.

Soon they are walking into the arena Louis staying close to Liam. Liam leads him into the dressing room where all the boys were. Niall and Zayn are playing a video game and Harry is reading a book. Louis follows Liam and sits next to him when he sits on the couch.

“Hey Sarah wanted to know what you wanted to eat before the show and if you wanted and anything after because we are going right to the next stop because…” Harry trails off looking up seeing Louis there. “Hey, Lou.” Harry says softly, smiling at him and Niall looks over quickly and beams “Hey Lou!” 

“What were you saying about leaving after the show?” Liam frowns leaning forward and frowns.

“Yeah, Ian said that we have an early morning interview or something. He said that Lou wasn't going to be there till the afternoon.” Harry says, raising an eyebrow at Louis. “Don’t really get why?” Harry says under his breath and looks back to his newspaper.

“Wait you're not gonna be on the bus again?” Niall says sadly from across the room giving Louis a pout.

Louis doesn't say anything before he is bolting out of the dressing room going down one of the halls quickly until he is tugged into a room and pushed against the wall. Louis gasps and looks up seeing Ian. “Listen you shit. Jerry said you are trying to get Liam to see your contract. Shall I remind you what will happen if you tell him?” Ian smirks punching Louis’s stomach. He goes to do it again when suddenly he is on the ground and Liam is standing over him.

“You touch him again, you'll end up in the hospital. Understood? He’s on the bus tonight I don’t give a fuck about what obligations he has he isn’t doing it so figure it out!” Liam snaps and takes Louis’s hand dragging him from the room. Louis doesn't even realize he is crying until Liam is pulling him into a hug holding him tightly. “Hey. Breath for me okay. Just relax he’s never going to touch you again. It's okay.” Louis nods against his chest. “Scent me if it’ll help,” Liam whispers. Louis nods and moves his head to his neck taking a deep breath. “Do you want to sit out of the concert? I think you should.” Louis just nods agreeing because he knows he can’t go on right now.

“What the fuck?” Harry suddenly says from behind them and Louis jumps back from Liam, scared at how Harry sounds incredibly mad. “Is this why you've been staying with him? Liam are you fucking cheating on the pack with a beta” He looks over Louis disgusted. Louis starts shaking more with the volume and tone of Harry's voice. Louis hides behind Liam.

“NO! Ian legit just attacked him. I was just comforting him. Chill please Harry. Louis is shaken up. You being a dick won't help” Liam says going over to him.

“Why the fuck did Ian even attack him?” Harry crosses his arms stepping back.

“Because he knew I was gonna tell Liam what was in my contract when I wasn't allowed to. He was pissed and tried to keep me silent. But Liam already knows.” Louis whispers looking down.

“Right so Liam knows your big secret and what now Liam gets to know and be close to you again while the rest of us are left out? Louis, you haven’t been a good part of this band in almost two years. What did they even have over you that you couldn't come to me earlier? You know we were best friends and then you just stopped talking to us all” Harry crossed his arms. “Or was the contract just an excuse?”

“Harry! This is uncalled for. Go back to the dressing room and leave him alone!” Liam growls out using his alpha voice and it makes Louis wince. Harry glares at them for a moment before turning away.

“I’m an omega!” Louis suddenly yells surprising himself and looks at Harry with his eyes wide. “That's what they are making me keep secret,” Louis says softer look back down, and starts panicking again.

“What the fuck?” Harry his eyes wide. “Are you being serious?” He asks moving closer to him. Louis just nods, wiping his eyes. “And management wouldn't let you tell anyone?” Louis nods again and looks up at Liam who smiles softly at him. Suddenly Harry is hugging him and Louis gasps and hugs back after a moment. “I’m so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I said that was out of line. God Louis, please forgive me. I'm so sorry.” Louis just lets Harry hug him and he looks up at Liam, his eyes wide and Liam just smiles at him. Harry's emotions are getting to Louis and he can smell the sorrow in Harry's scent.

“I think I need to lay down,” Louis whispers suddenly feeling very dizzy and unsure of everything around him. 

“Okay, Harry enough with the cuddles. He isn’t used to it and you need to give him time. Niall and Zayn aren't to know yet. I’m gonna go bring him to the bus and get Paul and some other guys to stand watch and I'll be back in time for the show. You tell Zayn and Niall he isn't feeling well and isn't going on. I'll deal with management.” Harry nods pulling away from Louis and Liam wraps an arm around him. Louis smiles softly at Harry before Liam pulls him away.

When they get to the bus Liam starts bringing him to the big bed and Louis shakes his head. “No. No, I can’t Liam. I really can’t” Louis pulls back on Liam's arm. “They told me to never go back there Li,” Louis whispers looking up at Liam.

“You mean they gave you a command?” Liam holds back the anger in his voice but Louis can tell it's there. “I can override that command if you'd like.” 

“What would the new one be?” Louis whispers looking up at him sadly.

“It would simply be. You are to be allowed in the big bed whenever you want and need no permission.” Liam says gently cupping Louis’ cheeks “That's okay.” Louis sniffles and nods and lets Liam do the command. “Now would you like to lay in the back with me or would you like to go into a bunk or watch movies in the lounge?”

“I would like to nap. But can we hang out in the front lounge?” Louis asks looking up at him. “That way you can watch movies or use your laptop still if you want to.” Liam nods leading him back to the front.

“Sounds good to me. I might make a few calls to some lawyers about management stuff if that's okay with you. Hey, does Simon know about everything?” Liam asks as they sit down.

“As far as I know he didn't.” Louis yawns and pulls a blanket over himself and grabs a blanket. “Do you need anything before I lay down? Because I'm laying on you.” Liam just laughs and shakes his head and Louis puts the pillow in Liam's lap and lays his head down. “Thanks for letting me sit out tonight, when do you need to leave?” 

“I leave in like an hour and a half. Rest I’ll wake you when I leave” Liam says gently stroking his hair. 

"Liam there is something you need to know about all this before you make calls." Louis whispers closing his eyes.

"What is it, Lou?" Liam says gently and Louis feels safe.

"I started the suppressants and hiding my presentation willing. After about six months I did ask to stop and that's when things really changed with them." Louis opens his eyes looking up at Liam.

"You asked to stop and they didn't let you that's all that matters." Liam answers. "Now sleep." Louis just nods and falling asleep.

Louis wakes up at one point to Liam talking and can tell he is aggravated. “Okay well if that's what we have to do we will do it. Just make it happen okay? After tomorrow's show, we are going right to LA and that's where we will stay until the LA shows next month… okay well I guess we can do both shows and not cancel… thank you goodbye.” Liam hangs up and leans his head back and Louis shifts to get up. “Hey. Hey, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry,” Liam says softly combing through Louis’ hair.

“It’s okay. What were you saying about canceling shows though?” Louis looks up at him and rubs his eyes. “And does it mean I need to tell Niall and Zayn?”

“Well you are going off all your meds next week so they'll know then but you can tell them when you are ready. I talked to some lawyers and our PR team who were shocked about everything and agreed what would be best was for you to take time off and sort out things and I do agree. We don't really need to cancel shows if we do both Chicago shows Friday and Saturday. Then we will have a week and a half to get everything set with you and a new management.” Liam shrugs. “But with all that being said I am late and have to go. Will you be okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m just gonna move to my bunk. Wake me if I'm asleep when you get back? Can I also cuddle with Niall?” Louis asks, getting up holding the pillow close.

“Tell you what you nap in Niall's bunk because I know it smells like him and his scent is always calming but I also give you a blanket from the big bed to have all our scents?” Liam smiles and Louis nods quickly and follows Liam back and starts getting comfy when Liam comes back and tucks him in. “I’ll see you soon. Call patty if you need me and he’ll grab me from the stage.” Louis nods and Liam smiles kissing his head before leaving the bus.

Louis wakes up later to shuffling in the bunk. “Ni?” Louis whispers opening his eyes and sees Niall crouching in front of him.

“Hey. we just got back. I’m gonna go shower but Liam wants you to go eat. When I’m done we can have some proper omega time.” Niall smirks at him and Louis’s eyes widen and sit up quickly and before Louis can say anything Niall's eyes light up. “I was only guessing. I'm right? This is what's been going on. Liam knows he has to right?” Louis just nods and Niall throws himself at him. “Sick, I'm not alone now. Okay, go eat I’ll be out by the time you're done!” Niall calls and runs away. 

Louis gets out of the bunk and sees Liam standing there grinning holding out his hand to him. “Come eat and I’ll help you tell Z?” Louis blushes and nods taking his hand leading him to the table where Zayn and Harry were. Liam has him sit down next to Harry and sets food in front of him.

“So after tomorrow's show, we are still going to Chicago. But after those shows we are going to LA instead of going home like planned” Liam says, looking at Harry and Zayn.

“Is it because of Louis’s thing?” Harry asks, taking a bite of food.

“What thing?” Zayn frowns and looks at Louis. Louis just looks at Liam and nods for him to continue.

“Louis is an omega and management has been forcing him to hide it. We are going to LA where Louis can be seen by doctors and get taken off the suppressant safely.” Liam explains. “Louis has had a long day and all of us finding out so we are going to table that topic for tomorrow. We are going to finish our food and go to bed.” Liam turns to Zayn with a pleading look and Zayn just nods and smiles softly at Louis and everyone goes back to eating. When Louis is almost done Niall bounces his way in. “Do they know?” He points to Harry and Zayn and Louis just nods getting up. “Awesome. Well, goodnight boys do not disturb, yes we will be having omega time.” Niall grabs Louis’s hand and pulls him to the back making Louis giggle as he follows. 

Louis crawls into Niall’s bunk with him and they get comfy under the blankets. “You know I was worried you'd be upset not being the only omega,” Louis says resting his head on Niall’s chest. 

“Why would you think that? I love it. Now I can get the alpha off my backs all the time and I can do things in secret.” Niall laughs and Louis smiles against his chest.

“What was that?!” Liam yells from down the hall and Louis starts laughing hard against Niall’s chest.

“Nothing!” Niall calls laughing with Louis holding Louis close. Louis giggles looking up at him. “I love seeing you happy.” Niall smiles fondly and Louis blushes hiding his face in Niall’s side. “Oh, aren't you cute!” Niall coos and Louis shakes his head smiling and then yawns. “Let's sleep. I'm tired. Everything that's happened today has just drained me.” Louis just nods getting comfy and then sighs and sits up slightly looking down at Niall. “What’s up?” Niall whispers.

“Can I scent you?” Louis whispers, biting his lip looking nervous.

“Course you can.” Niall beams and pulls Louis close to his neck letting him take a deep breath. “Can't wait to be able to know your scent. Do you know it?” Louis shakes his head and is asleep as soon as he lays down.

_Louis wakes up to someone shaking him and groans looking around and sees Liam. “What’s happening?” He rubs his eyes._

_“Why are you in Niall’s bunk? Did you get drunk and forget where yours was again?” Liam growls and Louis flinches back and sits up._

_“What do you mean? Niall and I cuddled last night. You said we could?” Louis shrinks back even more scratching his head._

_“Why the fuck would I say that? We don’t even want you here. Why would we trust you with our omega? You are out every night and are probably on so many drugs.” Liam laughs crossing his arms._

_“B-but I’m an omega. I told you yesterday!” Louis gets up quickly. “I told you!”_

_“That's real funny Lou. We don’t want you on the bus, you should just go to the management or crew bus. Just leave already.” Liam growls and pulls Lou to the front._

_“WAIT! NO! I’ll be good. I won't make any noise you won’t know I’m here! Please!” Louis cries out._

“Louis! Louis wake up!” Niall says shaking Louis and Louis gasps awake sitting up quickly looking around tears falling down his face. “Hey it's okay it's okay it was just a bad dream.” Louis just hides his face in his hands and flinches when Niall touches him.

“Hey what's all the commotion?” Liam asks crouching next to bunk pulling back the curtain.

“He had a bad dream,” Niall says softly and Louis looks over at Niall who looks scared.

“Hey, Lou let’s go to the front okay? And Ni go back to the big bed okay?” Louis nods and lets Liam pull him up and watches as Niall goes to the back. Louis lets Liam pull him to the front and sits down at the table and watches as Liam starts making him tea. Liam sets down the mug in front of Louis and then sits across from him. “Do you get nightmares a lot?” 

“Only after a stressful day, they are really bad,” Louis whispers and looks down taking a deep breath holding onto the mug, and takes a sip.

“Do you want to tell me what it was about?” Liam asks softly and Louis looks up at him and then just nods and starts telling Liam everything that happened in the dream. “Oh, Louis.” 

“I’ve had dreams where you’ve kicked me off the bus before. You did once and I think it uh that it triggered the dreams.” Louis whispers looking back down and takes a sip of his tea.

“I gave you bad dreams?” Liam says and sounds genuinely hurt and Louis looks up quickly. “Louis, I'm so sorry.” Liam moves next to him and pulls him close.

“It’s okay Li. I would've been fine as a beta. You didn't know it would have affected me like that.” Louis says softly and rubs his back. “I don’t blame you.”

Liam pulls back “Do you want to lay down up here? We can use the pullout couch and sleep out here?”

“You'll cuddle with me?” Louis asks looking up at his eyes wide.

“Course I will! Go get the couch ready and I’ll go get pillows and blankets.” Liam smiles and kisses his head before going to the back of the bus. Louis blushes and goes to the couch and pulls it out to a bed. Louis sits down and waits for Liam. When Liam comes back he smiles at him getting the bed set and lays down against the wall and Louis against him. 

“This is much different to cuddling with Niall,” Louis whispers against his chest already feeling sleepy. “I like it.” Louis takes a deep breath and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @cole_lou_


	4. Chapter 4

**August 28th**

When Louis wakes up he can feel Liam talking in front of him but can tell someone is also laying behind him.

“So what our lawyers think is best is that we don’t let the management team know that we know about what's going on. We only have like two weeks of the contracts left and then we won’t resign with them.” Louis listens to Liam talk.

“But won’t they harass Louis until the end?” Louis hears Niall ask from behind him.

“They told me that if I don’t sign they’ll release everything bad we’ve ever done, which isn’t a lot for you but a lot on me.” Louis says against Liam's chest.

“That's blackmail, Lou. They can’t do that.” Louis hears Harry say from somewhere in the room.

“Exactly they can't do that and that's what the lawyers are for they'll make it so they don't ever talk about us after we leave,” Liam says gently. 

“I just want to be free from them.” Louis whispers. “I just have two more weeks?” Louis looks up at Liam.

“You won't ever need to see them again after tonight's show. We have off until the contracts are over.” Liam kisses his head and Louis smiles closing his eyes. “We should talk soon about how to tell the fans.”

“I should call my mum. she doesn't even know. I haven’t been home much since presenting over fear she'd find out and make me go to lawers. I didn't want her involved.” Louis whispers.

“When did you present lou?” Harry asks and can feel someone sitting by his feet. He glances and sees Harry. 

“February 19th, 2013.” Louis whispers. "I saw one doctor and he said I presented so late was due to all the stress from being in the band.

“You presented a year exactly after me.” Harry grins and Louis smiles at him and Harry climbs over Liam and Niall to lay on them and Louis giggles as Harry kisses his head.

“Where's Zayn?” Louis giggles.

“Right here!” Zayn says and sits on the small section of the couch above their heads and ruffles his hair. 

“Niall is how they always are?” Louis giggles looking at Niall.

“They always like me being close.” Niall smiles fondly at Louis.

Louis closes his eyes relaxing into everything and starts to think about everything that's been going on until he finally starts panicking. “Wait I can’t breathe I need to get up.” He thought he would love being around them again. He was safe. Why can't he just relax? Harry gets off of him and pulls him off the couch. “I uh. I'll be back.” Louis says and gets up going to his bunk and lays down opening the window that is next to his bed.

About ten minutes later Liam goes into the back and peels back Louis’ curtain slightly. “You okay?” Liam asks and Louis turns to him and shrugs. “Do you wanna talk about what made you panic?”

Louis sighs and turns to Liam. “What's going to happen? Like you all are being super nice and affectionate now but what will happen in two months? I can’t keep stealing you or Niall from you guys because I’m having nightmares. I doubt you want me around making the bus smell like me.” Louis shrugs. “And don’t say something stupid like joining the pack because yes I could’ve told you guys sooner but I would be almost three years behind and you can’t just make that decision.”

“Well, we talked about it a bit last night after the show and want you to be pack. Louis, you have always been there. We want you. We want you to be in the big bed. We want you to stay in our LA and London home. We want you around more.” Liam says gently and Louis rolls his eyes facing away from him again. “What? It's true.”

“You wouldn't understand Liam. Please just leave me alone.” Louis mumbles and looks out the window as the bus starts pulling into a new stadium. Ten minutes and he can get off the bus. 

“Then make me understand. Just tell me what you are thinking. Please let us help you. You've already come so far just please let us help more.” Liam touches his arm and Louis pulls away shaking his head. Liam sighs and walks away. 

As soon as the bus parks Louis gets up puts his shoes on and throws on a sweater and grabs his phone and cigarettes before going to the front of the bus to get off. 

“No no no you are not leaving this bus to go smoke. You aren’t allowed off or even allowed to smoke anymore. ” Liam growls practically commanding him.

Louis turns around, his mouth opened, and lets out an annoyed scoff. “Excuse me? I’m not allowed off? Liam, you aren't my fucking alpha and you don’t get to control what the fuck I do!”

“Louis!” Harry gasps in surprise at his tone. “You can't talk to him like that. He's trying to keep you safe. You are pack therefore he is your alpha.” 

“No, he isn’t! He just wants me to join you guys just like that. A simple conversation and boom I’m pack. I don't get to be taken on dates and courted and I don't... I don't even know what being an omega is supposed to feel like!” Louis sobs out and runs out the door hearing his name be called after him.

Louis ends up running down a back hall before being pinned to a wall and struggles to move thinking it's Liam or Harry. But what he doesn't expect to see is Ian. “No, please. I've been good.”

“Well, I heard from a secret source that the whole pack knows, and Liam and all you are leaving us as your management.” Ian pouts at him. Ian grips his hair dragging him down the hall.

“Liam! Help! Harr-” Louis manages to get out before Ian slams him into a wall with a hand on his neck choking him.

“I’d shut the fuck up if I were you,” Ian growls and pulls him off the wall and into a small alleyway. “Boy I’m gonna have fun with you.” Ian laughs and pushes him against another wall so his back is to Ian. Ian grabs his ass and starts massaging it. “God I’ve been wanting my hands on you again for ages.” Louis sobs pressing his head against the wall.

Louis suddenly hears a distant shout and can tell Ian didn’t hear it so he takes a deep breath. “Liam!” he yells louder than he's ever had. “Help!!”

“I told you to shut up!” Ian grabs his hair slamming his head against the wall. He'd be on the ground if it wasn't for Ian’s grip on his hair and feels blood down his face. “You’re going to fucking regret ever telling them.”

“You're going to regret touching him again.” Louis hears Liam growl and sobs in relief that is until Ian swings him around with a knife to his neck.

“You better back the fuck up,” Ian says stepping back. “You are going to let me take him to that car over there and I’ll try not to hurt him any further.” Louis can hear Ian smirk while he talks.

Louis watches as Liam looks over them for a moment before moving behind and wall and a gunshot goes off and Ian is on the ground. Louis stands there stunned for a moment before he starts to drop to the ground but Liam scoops him up quickly and Liam's concerned face is the last thing he sees before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @cole_lou_


	5. Chapter 5

**September 2nd**

When Louis wakes up he hears beeping and he opens his eyes looking around and sees he is in the hospital. Louis’ eyes land on Harry who is reading on a couch that was in his room with Niall's head on his lap. He glances at the door where he can see Liam with Zayn and they are talking to someone. “Harry?” Louis croaks looking back at him.

Harry's head snaps up and he gets up so he doesn't disturb Niall. “Hey. You're awake!” Harry says gently and goes to sit next to him. “How are you feeling?” 

Louis touches his head and feels a bandage. “My head hurts. How long have I been here?” 

“Four days here. You originally went to the hospital in Chicago and were there a day but we had you moved to LA to see that doctor Liam wanted you to see.” Harry says and Louis nods looking back at the door and instantly locks eyes with Liam.

“I’m going to have a panic attack if everyone surrounds me,” Louis says quickly, turning to Harry who had noticed the exchange and gets up going into the hall stopping Liam from going in.

“Louis?” Louis turns to see Niall sitting up rubbing his eyes. Louis breathes out and holds his hand to Niall. Niall goes over quickly and takes it. 

“Hey, blondie. Are you doing alright?” Louis squeezes his hand and tugs him so he's sitting on the bed next to him.

“Should be asking you that.” Niall points out but sighs. “I was scared at the beginning when you didn't wake up. But the doctor said it had to do with the suppressants and the meds they gave you here. But after that, you didn't wake up because your body was adjusting to finally being an omega. And by the way, I can smell you now.” Niall grins at him.

“Oh yeah? What do I smell like then?” Louis smiles up at him and can tell the others are watching him.

“Sweet tea. But not like a southern tea. Like a freshly brewed tea with a little sugar.” Niall says playing with Louis's fingers and Louis looks up quickly when a doctor walks in with Liam.

“Hey, Niall? Why don't you go with Harry and Zayn to go eat and then bring Louis back some food?” Liam says gently coming over. Niall looks at Louis who just nods squeezing his hand before letting go. Louis watches as Liam kisses Niall before Niall goes.

“Louis it's good to see you up. I'm doctor Tate. how are you feeling?” The doctor asks, coming over to the end of the bed while Liam lingers near the door.

“My head hurts a bit as well as my stomach. I also just feel different but I'm assuming that's my body adjusting to being off the suppressants. Am I off all my meds?” Louis picks at the blanket.

“Your body will feel weird for a few more days while it adjusts. You have a concussion as well. However, for your meds, we kept you on a low dose of your mood stabilizers to ease your emotions with everything. You can stop those if you'd like.” Dr. Tate explains writing things down. “I want you here for another couple of days and then you can probably get back to tour then. In the meantime I'm going to have a nurse come in and take your catheter out and I’ll be back tonight to see how you are doing.” he leaves and Louis looks over to Liam.

They just stare at each other for a moment and they both go to say something when the nurse walks in. “Can you wait outside?” she asks Liam and he nods and leaves. 

The nurse takes the catheter out and soon Liam is back in the room and sits next to Louis. Louis takes a deep breath looking over at him. “Thank you for saving me after I was a dick.”

“Lou you don’t need to thank me.” Liam sighs. “I just wish I wasn't an ass and just went with you or had Harry go with you. God… hearing you scream is going to haunt me for ages.'' Liam sighs, shaking his head.

“Is he dead?” Louis whispers and goes to reach for his hand but stops.

“Yeah. I know it's shit timing but the police are here and need your statement. I’d like for you to get that over with now. If that's okay.” Louis nods and watches as Liam goes and talks to two people who are outside.

They walk in with Liam “Hi I'm officer Jones but you can call my Lacy and this is officer Levit who you can call Charlie. Are you okay with your Alpha staying while we talk?”

“Oh I'm not-” Liam starts.

“I would prefer him to stay.” Louis interrupts Liam and gestures him to sit next to him and when he does he takes Liam's hand.

“Okay. can you tell me what happened?” Lacy asks.

“I was going through the back area of the arena because I just fought with Liam so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. When suddenly I was being grabbed and thrown into a wall and I started struggling because I thought it was Liam or Harry but I quickly realized it was Ian. He told me that he heard from someone that I had told Liam about my contract and he was mad so he started dragging me down a hallway. That's when I started yelling for Liam. That's when he pushed me against another wall and started touching me inappropriately and that's when I heard Liam yell but Ian didn't. I knew that I had to yell for Liam again or Ian was going to rape me. But when I did yell out he threw my head against the wall and the rest is just black.” Louis says and feels Liam squeeze his hand but Louis doesn't look over.

“He said he knew you told about your contract? What does that mean?” she asks.

“I’m in or was I’m guessing in a contract that made me hide that I was an omega and I wasn't allowed to tell. Well, I told Liam and the other boys breaking the contract. But Ian said he heard from a secret source I told them.” Louis shrugs.

“The only people who know are lawyers and some members of PR,” Liam says. “I can get you their names and phone numbers if you need it.” 

“Yes please.” LAcy hands him a card. “Email them by the end of the week. Thank you for talking to us, Louis. I hope you feel better.” She smiles before leaving.

“Lou?” Liam says gently from next to him.

“I’m not talking about it,” Louis says firmly. 

“Just tell me he didn’t rape you before. Tell me that members of management haven't touched you before.” Liam pleads.

Louis shakes his head taking his hand from Liam “I’m sorry I can't.” Louis sniffles. “I don’t remember most of the things that happened because I dropped most of the time. But I'm sorry.”

Liam gets up and sits on the bed facing him and cups his cheeks “You are not to be sorry for something that's, not your mistake okay? None of that is your fault.” Liam wipes Louis’ tears. “And shit Lou I'm sorry about the whole pack thing. I was just so excited to include you I overlooked the whole aspect of courting you.” 

“I could've been nicer and told you that's what I wanted. But. but. I think I want to wait on some stuff? Like I'm okay with going on some dates but I don't want to be in the big bed every night. I'm just not ready to be around you all like that all the time. But maybe stay a night on the lounge bed with just you or Zayn or Harry. Or stay a night in a hotel with Niall. I’m scared because this is new.” Louis rambles, taking Liam's hands from his cheeks and holding them. “Our friendships have been strained so I also think that should be worked on before anything romantically happens?”

“Hey, I agree. I think taking things slow is for the best. I want to do what makes you comfortable and do things on your terms.” Liam smiles softly at him. “We will go as slow or as fast as you want okay.” Louis sniffles and nods and lets Liam bring him into a hug. “Oh Niall is right you do smell like tea.” Louis just starts laughing and pulls back smiling up at Liam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @cole_lou_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!

**September 5th**

A few days later Louis walks into the pack’s house where they are staying for the next week until the LA shows. Louis yawns rubbing his eyes. 

“Want to go nap?” Niall asks, coming up next to him Louis nods and looks over at Liam nervously. 

“We set up the guest room for you. But you can also stay in our room.” Liam smiles at him and Louis feels relieved at having his own space. “Do you want anything special for dinner or anything now or tea?”

“Li? Chill I’ve been here five minutes. But I won’t say no to some burgers for dinner.” Louis turns to Niall “lead the way blondie.” Niall rolls his eyes and smiles leading up to the guest room. 

“Do you think it’s weird I don’t want to sleep with you all yet?” Louis asks, climbing on the bed. Louis knows that in The X Factor house Zayn and Niall started sharing a bed a week into them dating.

“Not at all. I didn’t spend the night in Liam’s bed until like two months after us dating. But when Zayn joined it was like a week. But with Harry, it was like a month. But with Zayn and Harry, I did spend nights just with them and I still do.” Niall shrugs and lays down next to him. “But with you, I will spend as many nights with just you as you want.”

Louis beams at him “and you are okay with me joining the pack? You won’t be the only omega anymore.” Something in Louis's head kept nagging him about stealing attention away from Niall. 

“Of course I’m okay with this. I think you joining is a wonderful thing for us.” Niall pulls Louis close to him. “I love your scent.”

“I love yours. Smells like cake. It's amazing.” Louis hums and then yawns. 

“What did your doctor say about heats?” Niall asks, brushing back his hair. 

“That I could honestly get it at any moment. I’m really scared honestly because it’s shit and it won’t be pleasant but I want to be alone for the first time. I’m not ready for anything like that.” Louis whispers, closing his eyes. “Did Liam tell you guys what I told him?” 

“He did. He said not to bring it up. But if you ever want to talk about anything you know you can tell me right?” Nialls asks, combing through his hair. 

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.” Louis takes a deep breath “I want to sleep now.” Niall just nods and kisses his head and Louis relaxes and slowly drifts off to sleep

When Louis sleeps soundly for an hour before he starts screaming in his sleep and wakes up to Niall shaking him. “Lou? Louis wake up.” Louis opens his eyes quickly and sits up clutching his chest. “You okay?” Niall whispers and Louis just nods pressing the heel of his hands to his eyes. 

“I uh. Shit. fuck. I need a moment. I'm gonna shower. Can I shower?” Louis looks over at Niall.

“Course you can. Just hug me first.” Niall says and gets off the bed and goes to Louis' side and brings him into a hug. “I know it's hard to let us comfort you but please try to come to us.

“I'll try,” Louis whispers. “Can I borrow clothes tho? That way I can smell like you?” Louis pulls back smiling shyly.

“Course! go hop in the shower and I’ll bring them in?” Louis smiles and nods watching Niall leave the room before going into the adjoining bathroom and quickly gets into the shower.

When Louis gets out of the shower he makes his way downstairs looking for everyone but can’t find them anywhere. He makes his way to the kitchen and looks through the cabinets before his phone starts ringing. He looks at it but doesn’t recognize the number. “Hello?”Louis says softly, answering the phone.

“You little shit! A lawsuit! You are going to fucking regret everything you did. You already got Ian killed! You better watch your ass or you'll be next!” Louis recognizes it as Jerry on the phone. “Watch yourself.” Louis fumbles with his phone hanging it up and throws it out of his hands and onto the counter breathing fast as the phone starts ringing again.

“Liam!” Louis yells pressing his back against a wall. “Liam!” 

“What's wrong?!” Liam runs in with Harry, Niall, and Zayn. Louis just points to his phone that's still ringing but texts keep going through. Harry pulls him into a hug and Louis watches as Liam answers the phone and listens for a moment before hanging up but it starts back up. All the boy’s phone starts going off like crazy. 

“That fucker leaked all our numbers,” Niall says as he turns off his phone.

Liam groans and looks over to Louis who is bundled up in Harry’s arms. “I’m sorry.” Louis croaks and moves away from Harry looking at everyone. “Jerry also called and threatened me,” Louis says looking down. 

Liam goes and hugs him “none of this is your fault.” Louis sniffles and nods against him and everyone else joins the hug. Louis blinks a few times feeling spacey. 

Louis suddenly feels everyone off and Liam cups his cheeks “Lou? Can you come back? You're dropping.” He hears Liam say but it sounds far away. Louis just presses into his touch. “Let’s get you into bed,” Liam says and picks him up. The last thing Louis can tell is the faint smell of everyone before he’s out. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talks of past abuse

September 6th

When Louis comes to there is someone on both sides of him and someone is brushing his hair back. “Lou? Can you open your eyes for me?” Louis can hear Zayn talking. He whines, shakes his head, and clutches onto his shirt. “Come on Lou. Please?” Zayn asks sweetly and Louis just smiles at the sound and opens his eyes slightly and groans at the light. 

“Too bright,” Louis mumbles and presses his face to Zayn's chest. He could stay here forever breathing in Zayn scent. Safe is all he can think.

“H can you get the lights?” Zayn asks and Louis can feel Harry leave from behind him and then he’s back. Louis pulls back and looks up at Zayn. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Strange. I’ve never had a drop feel like that?” Louis rubs his eyes and sits up and looks around “am I in your bed?” He could finally could smell everyone and starts getting a little anxious.

“Liam brought you here when you dropped,” Harry says from behind him. “He wanted you where we could be with you. He didn’t want you in your room in case you weren’t ready to have our scents in your space.” Harry explains and Louis just nods he can understand a respects Liam's decision. He wasn't ready for that. 

“Where is Li?” Louis whispers and lays back down and yawns. If anyone would be here when he comes up it'd be Liam.

“He and Niall went to go talk to a lawyer and get us new phones and numbers,” Zayn says bushing his hair back and just plays with it.

Louis just nods, taking a deep breath. “What time is it? I’m hungry.” he was hungry but he also needs out of this bed. Louis looks up at Zayn who looks over to Harry and weirdly looks at him. “What’s going on? How long was I out?” Louis sits up. 

“You dropped at one yesterday, it's now noon. The next day.” Harry says softly and rubs his back. “We called your doctor and he said it’s normal because your previous drops were affected by the suppressants and this one would’ve been your first true drop. “

Louis just nods “Can I have food though? I’m really hungry.” He gets off the bed and stretches and looks down at his clothes. “When did I get this jumper?” He pulls it up and sniffs it and smells the earthy scent of Harry. 

“Niall put you in it. Said your scent plus Harry’s was relaxing,” Zayn shrugs getting up with him. 

Louis follows Harry and Zayn to the kitchen and sits at the breakfast bar. 

“What do you want to eat?” Harry smiles at him. 

“Whatever is easy. Just a sandwich is okay.” Louis shrugs looking down “Can I have some water as well.” Harry nods and makes him a sandwich and Zayn hands him water. Harry places the plate in front of him and Louis smiles “Thanks Haz.”

“Course let me know if you want more.” Harry smiles and hands Zayn a plate before he starts eating himself. Louis finishes and looks around for a moment “Hey Lou how do you feel about going on a date with me tonight?” Harry asks.

“I’d like that.” Louis blushes “Where will you be taking me?” he smirks up at him.

“That would be a surprise.” Harry chuckles and takes Louis's dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. “Let go watch tv in the living room so we can wait for Liam and Niall.” Louis nods and follows them to the living room and curls up on one of the chairs with blankets while Zayn and Harry get on the couch.

Louis curls up watching what Harry decided to put on and hours later the front door opens and Louis perks up as Niall and Liam walk in. Niall looks over at them and grins seeing Louis and runs over and climbs on him “You're up!” Louis just laughs holding him close. 

“Go easy on him Niall,” Liam says walking into the living room and ruffles Louis’s hair. “I’m glad to see you up.” Louis smiles up at him “but I do need to talk to you so let’s go upstairs.” Liam says softly. Louis pouts and kisses Niall's head and gets up with Niall's help. 

“We can cuddle after.” Louis squeezes his arm and follows Liam out. When they walk out of the room Liam scoops him up bridal style. “Woah!” Louis giggles. “Any reason for this?”

“Just felt like spoiling you for a moment.” Liam goes into the hall. “Where would you like to go? Your room? The pack room or the office?” 

“Uhhh my room.” Louis smiles and kisses his cheek. Liam brings him into his room and lays him down and then Liam lays his head on Louis’s chest. “Is everything okay?” Louis whispers scratching his scalp being able to tell Liam was upset.

“Just need to be selfish and steal you away for a moment because as much as I knew you'd be okay I just was stressed. I almost canceled the whole tour because I just wanted everything to stop so we could focus on just you. But I knew you'd be mad at me if I did that.” Liam just grips onto his sweater. Louis swallows hard as much as he couldn't help it he feels awful for worrying everyone.

Louis rubs his back thinking for a moment. “I don't think that I would have minded but we both know we can’t cancel the rest of the tour because there is only a month left. Plus I might ask to sit out of some shows.” Now that Liam knows and there's a new management he hopefully will have more freedom. 

“Good. take as many breaks as you want.” Liam whispers holding him closer. 

“OH! Harry asked to take me out on a date tonight.” Louis grins and smiles constantly. 

“Uh about that. You either have to have a date night here or take multiple bodyguards. Our lawyers think that our old management team might be stalking us? I've been getting really weird emails and photos. I would prefer you to have it here. But we'd make it super special for you two.” Liam sits up and looks down at him smiling sadly.

Louis sighs and just nods. “Okay, I understand. Do we have new management yet?” 

“Yes actually. They are really nice and they aren't allowed to talk to you alone. Or even Niall alone. But that's just me being all alphay.” Liam shrugs and Louis sits up too. “Do you want to cuddle more or go back downstairs?”

“What do you want to do?” Louis smiles at him laying back down. 

“Well, I’d really like to kiss you if that’s okay.” Liam smiles down at him and Louis freezes for a moment before nodding “what are you thinking?”

“I want to kiss you. I’d like to. But I don’t know why I wanted to kiss Niall first when you asked.” Louis shrugs looking away. 

“That’s sweet of you.” Liam beams and just kisses his cheek “if you want him to be your first pack kiss he can.”

“Well, technically Harry was mine,” Louis smirks at him. 

“When on earth did you and Harry kiss?!” Liam yells but is also laughing. 

“During the Up All Night tour. It was shortly before he presented.” Louis shrugs “we both never kissed a boy and wanted to.”

“I heard you yell my name along with the word kiss?” Harry says from the doorway. 

Louis giggles looking over to him “I was telling him how we kissed during the Up All Night tour. I’m pretty sure you presented like two weeks later.” 

“Things went to shit after that didn’t it.” Harry frowns and walks in sitting on the bed.

Louis turns to Liam “Can you give us a moment?” Liam just nods kissing his head leaving the room. Louis turns to Harry “I guess we should talk about everything huh?” 

“I mean if… I mean it was my fault things went to shit. But I did try to fix things but it was too late.” Harry whispers and closes his eyes shaking his head. “We treated you like shit.”

“You presented and I understood why you distanced yourself but six months went by and nothing changed. You moved out with barely any notice. You got into a relationship and I had to find out when I walked in on you kissing Niall. By the time you tried to mend things management was already pushing me to do things and shortly after that I presented and they could make me do things.” Louis sits up and takes Harry's hands. “You got caught up in a relationship and we hadn’t talked in months so when you came back I got defensive.” 

“Do you think things could have been different if I hadn't moved out? I probably could have been there when you presented. Why didn’t you come to us when you presented.” Harry frowns. 

“I actually tried. When it hit you all went on a little vacation before the tour started. When you guys got back and we had our last rehearsal I was going to tell you but you were all too caught up with each other. Every time I went to one of you you'd look at someone else and say one minute Lou and then end up walking away. It wasn't until you announced to everyone later that day you all bonded I got why you didn't listen. Ian found me in a dressing room because I dropped and that's when the pills started… because he offered a way not to feel. I got put on suppressants to block my symptoms. I got put on soothers so I could take them when I was stressed or overwhelmingly sad. And mood stabilizers so my emotions weren’t omega-like. I was basically numb. And I actually was okay with that for almost a year. That was until they started abusing me.”

“What do you mean abusing you?” Harry frowns and squeezes his hand.

“Anything bad thing you can think of they did. They hit me. They drugged me when I went out. Raped me. Locked me in a room with an alpha who was in rut.” Louis starts listing off and breaths out shakily. “Oh wow. I never sat and thought about everything they did. Oh wow.” Louis rubs his chest, his breathing becoming short. 

“Lou just follow my breathing?” Harry asks softly and rubs his arm “everything is okay. You're so safe now. We both know Liam won’t let you out of his sight until everything is over for sure.” Harry pulls Louis closer. Louis rests his forehead on Harry’s chest “he said we have to have our date night here. He’s worried about me.” Louis replies, closing his eyes. “You all care so much. It’s difficult for me to accept.” 

“Well, I would love to cook for you so I don’t mind staying at home. So how about I send Niall up and he gets you nice and ready while I go start on food.” Harry rubs soothing circles into Harry’s back. 

“Only if you make enough for Niall too. He won’t be eating with us but we both know he’ll want some.” Louis smiles and leans back looking up. “Thank you.” Harry just nods and looks at him for a moment before leaning in and Louis laughs pulling away “Hey no kissing before we’ve gone on a date Styles! Who do you take me for!” Louis laughs flopping onto his back. “Go get my blond and Zayn too.” Louis smiles up at him. 

“Oh demanding now huh?” Harry laughs and kisses his head and gets up leaving the room. 

A few minutes later Niall walks in and says “Zayn said he’d be right up he’s… talking with Liam.” Niall smirks and then laughs when Louis’ eyes widened realizing. Niall just laughs more crawling up next to him handing him a phone “here’s your new phone by the way. 

“You didn't want to join them?” Louis asks looking up at him. 

Niall shakes his head laying next to him. “Nah rather be here with you.” Niall touches his cheek.

“Wait! I don’t. I… I know I said I wanted Zayn here too… but.” Louis trails off closing his eyes.

“But what Lou?” Nialls drags his thumb across his cheek.

“I don’t want to upset him because I haven't spent much time with him since everything.” Louis shakes his head and tries to move closer to Niall.

“You won’t upset him. What's wrong?” Niall says not letting him move closer.

“I don’t want him in my space if he smells like sex,” Louis admits looking up at Niall feeling guilty.

“Hey, that's fine. You have boundaries and the alphas will always accept that.” Niall smiles at him and pulls him close, kissing his head. 

“Will you tell him for me?” Louis whispers against his chest. 

“Course I will.” Niall smiles and pulls back getting up “he can come after a shower?” Louis nods watching Niall leave. Louis ends up sitting up in bed and sighs thinking. Does he even want to have sex? Sure he wouldn’t mind kissing any of the boys and loves cuddling them but going further than that? He’s never wanted sex and never thought about that. Niall walks back in and wrinkles his nose. “Woah. What?...your scent… what’s wrong?” Niall sits on the bed next to him. 

“Just thinking. Realizing a few things.” Louis whispers looking down feeling very down and sad and wanting to be alone. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Niall asks, reaching for his hand and Louis pulls away. 

“Maybe? Hold on. Just give me a moment to look something up.” Louis says pulling out his phone and is on it for a few minutes before looking at Niall. “I need to tell you something you can’t tell the alphas. At least not yet I want to talk to a therapist about this.” 

“Okay. You can tell me anything.” Niall says softly, grabbing his hand. 

“I don’t want sex. I never have. I’m not sure if it’s because of what’s happened to me. Or all the meds I took. Or if I'm simply asexual.” Louis whispers the last part. “It freaks me out and makes me nervous. So obviously talking with a therapist will help me figure it out.” Louis explains and then looks up at Niall shyly. “Like I want to kiss you all and cuddle but… anything else freaks me out.”

“Okay… we can figure that all out. We will accept you no matter what.” Niall pulls him into a hug. Louis sniffles hugging him close. 

“We are supposed to be getting me ready for my date with Harry.” Louis whispers. 

“Do you want to? I can tell Harry you aren’t feeling well.” Niall whispers brushing his hair back and Louis shakes his head pulling back. “Okay. Well go shower and I’m picking out your clothes.” Niall grins pulling back. 

“Will you kiss me?” Louis looking up at him. “First official pack kiss.” Louis shrugs. Niall just smiles and nods leaning in kissing him softly for a moment before pulling back. “Thanks,” Louis whispers and gets up. 

Niall smiles and tugs him down kissing him again. “Okay now go shower.” Louis blushes and leaves the room. Louis gets into the shower and when he gets out he can hear whispering in his room.

“No Z it’s not my place to tell. When and if he wants you to know he will tell you. For now, everything is new so let's leave it?”

“Okay. you promise it is not bad?”

“Yes, I promise. Now go pick out one of my shirts for him to wear.” Louis hears footsteps and then the bedroom door closes when he walks out in a bathrobe. “Hey. I know you could hear us.”

“You won’t get in trouble for keeping things from them right?” Louis whispers shifting nervously by the door.

“Of course not. Z just wanted to make sure you were okay. Now come here. What do you think? Blue jeans or black jeans?” Niall holds up his jeans. 

“What shirt?” Louis smiles at him and moves closer to him and wraps his arms around him. 

“I have two options!” Zayn says coming in and holds up two shirts one a dark blue button-down that's short-sleeved and Nialls poison shirt.

“You are wearing the blue shirt and blue jeans,” Niall says, turning to Louis and shoves the clothes. “Go change and Zayn will do your hair.”

Louis nods, taking the clothes, and goes and gets dressed before coming back.

“Sit here,” Zayn says pointing to the chair in front of the desk. Louis smiles and sits down and leans back letting Zayn work on his hair. 

“Is this how it's gonna be for all my dates with you all?” Louis says closing his eyes relaxed.

“Sure will!” Niall beams and sits on his lap, Louis giggles gripping onto his waist. “You deserve to be pampered. 

“Okay done!” Zayn grins stepping back. 

Niall looks over his hair and nods in approval. “Looks good.” Niall leans in kissing him softly. “Okay let's go down and see how Harry is coming along for dinner." He slides off his lap pulling him to his feet.

“Hey! Why do you get a kiss.” Zayn pouts at Niall walking with them out of the room.

“Because I'm special. Now don't be rude and ask to get kisses.” Niall scolds him tugging Louis down the hall.

They walk into the kitchen to Harry cooking and Liam is sitting there talking to him. “Louis! You look amazing!” Harry grins and runs over kissing his cheek before going back to the stove.

“Okay boys let's leave them be. Harry save me food!” Niall says dragging Liam and Zayn out of the room.

“Louis already told me too!” Harry calls after them and Louis blushes and sits where Liam was.

“Would you like some wine?” Harry asks, turning back to him and smiles.

“Yes please,” Louis says watching Harry move around the kitchen. “What is the plan for tonight?” Louis takes the glass from Harry and takes a sip.

“We are going to eat and then we are gonna watch a movie in the movie room. Maybe more than one depending on how we feel.” Harry smiles at him and Louis nods and watches as Harry turns back to the food. “I think us having dates in the house is better than going out,” Harry says softly. 

“Why is that?” Louis grins taking another sip. 

“Because nobody else gets to see how amazing you look right now. Only We will ever get to see the date ready.” Harry smirks at him and starts plating food. Louis blushes deeply looking away. “Niall!” Harry calls and Niall runs in. Harry hands him a plate kissing his cheek. 

“Thanks!” Niall grins and kisses Louis’s cheek on the way out. 

“You’re sweet.” Louis smiles as Harry sets a plate in front of him. 

“I always cook for Niall when I have the chance too. And now I can cook for you too. We both know you’re awful in the kitchen.” Harry says softly sitting next to him. 

“Does it bother you? It’s not typical that alphas are the ones in the kitchen.” Louis asks as he starts to eat. 

“Not at all. We aren’t a typical pack and I love cooking. It’s something I can provide.” Harry shrugs. 

“Can you teach me some things?” Louis asks nervously. “I just. I want to be able to spend time with you doing what you enjoy.”

“I’d love to!” Harry beams at him and Louis smiles back glad to make Harry happy. 

When they are done with eating Louis helps Harry load the dishwasher and then they make their way to the movie room. “What will we be watching?” Louis grins. 

“Well, I got my hands on that new marvel movie,” Harry says leading him into the room.

“Guardians Of The Galaxy? That's still in theaters!” Louis beams and flops onto one of the big sofas in the room. “Wow, why have I never realized how big your LA house was?”

“Don’t you have a LA home?” Harry chuckles as he grabs blankets from a cabinet. 

“I have a tiny two-bedroom apartment. I never really saw the need to have anything too big because it was only me.” Louis shrugs, taking the blankets from Harry.

“Well it's no longer just you and we get to share our home with you.” Harry smiles and grabs the remote sitting down. “Would you like you to cuddle?'' Harry asks, putting the footrest up on the couch. Louis nods and crawls over and curls up against him and Harry starts the movie.

When the movie is over Louis looks up at Harry “I can't believe you got that movie. I was bummed I hadn't been able to see it yet. Thank you.” 

“Of course love.” Harry smiles and looks down at him. Harry touches his cheek and leans down and kisses Louis softly. Louis smiles into it kissing him back. Harry pulls Louis onto his lap, deepening kiss. Harry starts moving his hand down Louis’s back and Louis freezes and pulls back.”Sorry got carried away.” 

Louis just nods and slides off his lap and yawns. “That's okay.” 

“Sleepy? Did you want to head to bed?” Harry asks looking over at him. Louis nods rubbing his eyes. “Do you want anyone to sleep with you tonight?” 

“No, I'll be fine. Kinda need some alone time… I'm not used to being around someone all day and night.” Louis shrugs and follows Harry up the stairs. When they pass the pack's door Louis hears a moan and he blushes and moves to his door. “Well get us if you need us okay?” Harry says softly and kisses his cheeks. 

“Will do.” Louis nods and goes into the room closing the door and leans against the doorframe breathing fast. Louis makes his way to the bathroom and gets in the shower scrubbing himself while crying. A half-hour later Louis walks out of the bathroom in soft pajamas and climbs into bed. Everything that has happened keeps catching up to Louis and he starts feeling so behind in everything and starts crying again. Ten minutes later there is a soft knock on his door. “Yeah?” Louis calls and sniffles.

“Lou? Can I come in?” Liam calls softly. Louis rubs his eyes taking a deep breath. “Yeah!” he calls back. Liam walks in and Louis rolls over and faces the door. Liam's face falls slightly and walks over crouching next to the bed. “Do you wanna talk about it? Was the date okay? Harry said he might've freaked out by going too far kissing.” 

“No the date was lovely and Harry didn’t do anything wrong,” Louis whispers, wiping his eyes again.

“Then what's going on? Zayn said you told Niall something and he won't tell us what's up and I respect that you aren’t ready to talk about it but if it's hurting you I need you to talk about it. If that means talking to me or talking to a therapist you can’t keep it in.” Liam touches his cheeks wiping away a few tears.

Louis closes his eyes “I want to talk to a therapist either way because I'm super unsure about it myself with everything considered but I think I might be asexual. I’m sorry I'm sure you weren’t expecting something like that and honestly I never considered it being a thing until earlier.” Louis relaxes against Liam's touch making it easier for him to talk.

“That would be why Niall yelled at me to shower before coming to see you,” Liam says softly. “It's okay if you are, you know. We still want you in this pack no matter what. We love you.” 

Louis sniffles and nods “I want to still talk to a therapist not just because of that but with everything I think it’ll be best for me.”

“I agree. I’ve had someone from the new management team look into the best of the best and he sent me a few options. If you’d like we can set a video call with one of them tomorrow. I want you to have someone in London because that’s where we will be most.” Liam answers by kissing his head. “Now do you wish to still be alone or do you want one of us?”

“Can I have Niall?” Louis perks up. “I don’t want to pick you because I don’t want Zayn or Harry to feel like I’m picking you more because we’ve already had a night together.” Louis answers honestly. 

“They wouldn’t feel like that. If you want Niall and me tonight you know you can.” Liam says standing up. “Do you want that?”

“Yes please,” Louis says rolling onto his back. Looking up at Liam. “I kissed Niall by the way. And well you know I kissed Harry. You don’t get one until you take me on a date.” Louis smirks at him. 

“Well how about one tomorrow?” Liam chuckles heading to the door. 

“Love the sound of it.” Louis beams as Liam leaves to get Niall. 

A moment Niall comes in and climbs on the bed and lays on top of Louis. “What are you doing blondie?” Louis giggles 

“Just loving you,” Niall mumbles against Louis’s neck, and Louis just smiles running his hand through Niall's hair. “Liam will be back in a moment; he's talking to Zayn and Harry.”

“I told him about the whole asexual thing,” Louis says softly, closing his eyes. “I’m gonna start talking to a therapist tomorrow. If you’re okay with it I’d like you to be there. At least for the first meeting, I don’t want you sitting there when or if I talk about what they did to me…” Louis trails off and freezes with the thought of if he has to talk in court about the abuse. Does he have to talk to lawyers and tell them everything? Will he have to relive it all?

“Woah hey hey. Come back to me what’s wrong?” Niall says sitting up slightly and touches his cheek. 

Liam walks in then and comes over “Hey love what going on?” 

Louis sits up and rubs his chest “Do I have to talk about everything they did to me?” Louis looks at Liam, his eyes wide with worry. 

Liam sighs and looks at him sadly “I was waiting to tell you but yeah love you need to talk in court. I don’t know what they’ll ask but we will talk to our lawyers and they’ll prep you before the trial. But we have the time it won’t happen until after the tour.” Liam takes his hand and kisses it. “We will be there for you the whole time. So I don’t want you to worry about it until much later.” Louis sniffles and nods leaning against Niall. “Now let’s sleep.” 

Louis nods and lays back down being in the middle of Liam and Niall. Louis presses his face to Niall’s chest wrapping his arms around him. “Can I cuddle you, Lou?” Liam asks, rubbing his back. Louis nods and Liam wraps his arms around him from behind. Louis breathes out and falls asleep fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @cole_lou_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past rape

**3 am September 7th**

_ “Get up.” Louis hears someone growls as his hair is pulled so he is sitting up. He looks up and sees Ian standing above him in his hotel room.  _

_ “No please I’ve been good all week. I’ve done everything right! I’ve been good!” Louis sobs trying to push him away but can’t get out of Ian’s grips.  _

_ Ian just pulls him up leading him out of the room into the hall “if you scream we’ll hurt Niall.” Ian purrs into his ear, smirking. Ian drags him into a room where a few other members of management were.  _

_ “No, please. I’ve been good.” Louis sobs trying to get away. “Please no.” He cries as he’s shoved onto the bed and his pants are ripped off of him. Louis screams as someone pushes into him.  _

Louis’s eyes fly open as someone shakes him awake. Louis breathes in Niall’s scent and sobs into his chest hiding.

“It’s okay Lou you’re okay,” Niall says playing with his hair and Liam rubs his back. Louis just lays there letting them hold him. 

“Do you want to talk to us about it?” Liam asks after a while when Louis’s breathing settles. 

“Do I have to?” Louis whispers and turns to look at Liam. 

“Of course you don’t have to. It might help you if you do.” Liam answers and touch’s his cheeks rubbing his thumb across his cheek. 

Louis closes his eyes “one time I think I stayed in a hotel because… nevermind.” There’s no way he could tell them the reason he was in the hotel was that Liam asked him to because someone was rude to Niall and he had dropped when they got back to the bus “I stayed at a hotel one night and Ian came into my room and woke me up and dragged me into another room that had other members of management and they all raped me. I mean I’m assuming they all did. I dropped after the first guy… well you know.” Louis says and plays with Liam’s hand distracting himself. 

“Why’d you stay at the hotel, Lou?” Liam sighs looking down at their hands 

Louis looks up at him and shakes his head “it doesn’t matter. It’s in the past.” Louis places his hand on top of Niall's that's on his hip. “What time is it?” Louis asks

“It’s 3:20” Niall answers and kisses his back and Louis shivers. “Do you want to try and sleep? Or we could take a bath?” 

“Can we wear swim trunks? I’m not comfortable yet being naked?” Louis says turning back to him. 

“Of course we can. I’ll go grab mine and I’ll meet you in there. We are going to the hall bathroom. There is a huge bath in there.” Niall says and leaves the room. 

Louis sits up and rubs his eyes. “Lou, will you tell me why you stayed at the hotel that night?”

“I think it was because Niall dropped and you asked me to leave the bus for the night.” Louis shrugs and starts to get up. 

“Lou, that was like a month ago.” Liam frowns, grabbing his hand and his heart dropping. 

“I don’t want to talk about it Li. It happened and it’s over. Moving on I would like to talk to a therapist tomorrow and set a schedule on how often I should meet with them. I asked Niall to be there for the first session but after that when we talk about things that happened I don’t want him hearing everything but I’d like someone to be there. If that means you or Harry or Zayn I’ll let you talk to them about that.” Louis says getting up and goes through one of his bags and goes into the bathroom to change. When he comes out Liam is sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Come here a moment?” Liam says reaching out to him. Louis goes over and stands between his legs. “I just want to say I’m proud of you. You are so strong. I don’t want you hiding anything that you think that’ll upset us. Except maybe for Niall.” Liam shrugs and takes Louis’ hands. “We will talk more tomorrow okay? Now go relax with Niall.” Louis nods and leans down and kisses him softly before pulling back. “I thought I wasn’t getting a kiss until we go on a date?” Liam grins up at him. 

“Just wanted to.” Louis shrugs, pulling away. “Don’t make a fuss about it.” Louis smiles softly at him before leaving the room. 

Louis walks into the bathroom where Niall is getting the bath ready with the lights dimmed. “Oh, it smells good.”

“Harry loves a good bath and had loads of stuff stocked before we got here.” Niall beams at him. Niall goes over and hugs him. “I wish you didn’t have nightmares.” 

“I'm sure I’ll get better soon. You’ll help. You always help.” Louis whispers. “Now before I take my shirt off I don’t want you getting sad but I do have a scar on my back and it’s mostly healed. I don’t remember getting it but I can only assume how I did. It doesn’t hurt okay?”

Niall pulls back and cups his cheeks “I’m sorry we weren’t there for you.” 

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you guys for anything. Now no more talking can we get in?” Louis asks and Niall nods getting in. Louis takes a deep breath and takes off his shirt and gets in with him. Louis can see Niall tear up a little bit but they don’t say anything about it. Niall starts washing his back.

“Niall?” Louis whispers after a moment relaxing into Niall’s touch. Niall just made everything easy and he didn’t need to think.

“Yes?” Niall whispers back, rinsing his back but goes back to massage it.

“What's going to happen to my home in London? Like do you think I’m moving in right away? Is that too soon?” Louis closes his eyes leaning into Niall’s touch. “More so if I want to keep my home so I can be alone will Liam let me?” 

“No, he won’t. I don’t mean that to sound like he is controlling but with what our lawyers said about management members making threats and such he won’t want you alone. Maybe if someone is at home with you that being Liam himself or Zayn or Harry. Even your dad would be fine but I can't say for sure. We do have plenty of space for you to have your own space. We have a massive guest bedroom that we can make all yours. I do have my own room because sometimes it's nice being alone.” Niall kisses his shoulder. “Liam probably has it all planned out.” Louis just nods and leans back against Niall relaxing. 

After a while, they get out and Niall turns as Louis gets changed. When they go to leave the room they hear a huge crash downstairs and glass shattering. Niall quickly locks the door and pulls Louis back from the door. A moment later the door handle shakes and there is knocking. “Niall? Lou? Open the door.” Harry calls from the other side. Niall quickly opens it and goes back hugging Louis close. Harry comes in locking the door again.

“What’s going on?” Louis sniffles gripping Niall's shirt and lets Harry hold him too. 

“It happened so fast. Our security camera caught something and by the time we got notified about it the huge glass door was broken and Liam said to come up here to check on you two.” Harry says rubbing their backs. “Let's sit down okay?” Harry moves them so Niall's back is against a wall and Louis is straddling Niall's lap and Harry is rubbing his back. Louis closes his eyes tightly trying not to panic and drop.

What feels like hours but is only ten or fifteen minutes there is a soft knocking on the door. “Haz? Can you open the door?” Louis hears Liam call. 

Louis pulls back from Niall while Harry opens the door for Liam. Louis looks down at Niall who has tears down his face. Louis cups his cheek and wipes his tears. “Hey, it's all okay. We are safe.” Louis leans down and pecks his lips. “Here Liam's here.” Louis looks up at Liam worried. 

Liam comes over to them and crouches down and pets Niall's hair back. “Come on love. Let’s go to our room.” Louis moves off Niall's lap letting Liam carry him out after stopping to whisper something to Harry. 

Louis gets up and looks at Harry. “Hey, we are gonna head to a hotel so Liam wants you to pack all your things while he takes care of Niall.” Louis nods and lets him lead him to his room. “Are you okay?” Harry asks and sits on the bed as Louis packs up everything.

Louis shrugs looking at him “I’m not trying to think about it right now. I want to get out of here and make sure Niall is alright. It’s the only thing keeping me together and up.” 

“You know you can not be okay at the same time as him right?” Harry frowns and Louis finishes with his bag.

“I’m fine for now can we go?” Louis sighs and Harry nods leading him out and then out to the car where Zayn was in the driver's seat and Liam was in the back with Niall who was under. Louis gets in next to Liam and Harry in the front and Zayn starts driving. 

“You okay?” Liam asks softly, turning to Louis.

Louis shakes his head “No but just please let me get to the hotel until I think about it.” Louis looks up at him.

Liam looks over him for a moment before nodding. “Since it's so last minute our room only has one big bed. There is a pullout sofa if you want to sleep there but I'd like you and Niall to be close to me tonight.” 

“I’m okay being in the big bed.” Louis nods and leads his head on Liam's shoulder falling asleep before getting to the hotel.

Louis wakes up to being placed on the bed, his eyes fly open, and looks around panicked.

“Hey, it's okay. You're safe.” Liam says gently. “Nialls already asleep. Zayn and Harry will be in soon. Let's get you back to sleep?” Liam says laying back.

Louis looks and sees Niall in the middle of the bed and Liam on the edge and him in the middle of them he just nods lying back down curling up against Liam falling asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile life really kicked my ass the last few weeks. I have a lot written (including part of a sequel that I started writing before finishing this.) I just have to get through and edit it.

**September 7th 10 am**

When Louis wakes up it’s bright in the room and he can hear the hum of the tv and feel someone pressed close next to him. Louis blinks a few times and looks through the doorway and can see Harry and Zayn were sitting on the couch eating and Liam is at the table on his laptop and Niall is curled up next to him. Louis carefully pulls himself away from Niall and gets up. He looks back to Liam who is watching him and holds a hand out to him. Louis holds up one finger and goes into the bathroom. 

When Louis comes out he goes into the living room and Liam pulls him onto his lap. “How are you feeling?” Liam asks and rubs his back.

Louis shrugs and leans his head on his shoulder. “Am I okay? I don’t know. I'm kinda hungry though.” He knows he should feel more but is just feeling numb.

“Would you like to come out and get breakfast with me? There is a little spot in the lobby and Paul and paddy will be outside.” Liam smiles softly at him.

“Like a date?” Louis perks up looking down at him. He was hoping for more dates with everything going he thought it wouldn't be possible.

“Yes like a date.” Liam chuckles. “Go get dressed and we can leave.” Louis nods quickly and gets up and looks around. “Your bag is in the bedroom. Wake Niall if you want help picking an outfit.” 

Louis wanted to ask Harry to help but he looks over and sees him now cuddling with Zayn on the couch. Louis just nods and goes into the bedroom shutting the door. Louis goes over to his bag putting on a pair of jeans and a grey shirt that he's sure he stole from Zayn. Louis looks up as the door opens and Harry walks in.

“Hey did you want help picking out…” Harry trails off looking over Louis who is already dressed.

“Oh.” Louis looks down at his outfit. “I just put the first thing I saw on.” Louis shrugs looking away should he be including them in more things? Maybe things would just get better if he said what he wanted.

“The lobby and cafe is cold. Would you like to wear one of my flannels?” Harry says going over to his bag. Louis perks up and looks over at him.

“Yes please.” Louis nods and takes the red flannel from him and puts it on. “Thank you.” Louis smells the flannel. Safe is the first thing he feels.

“Of course.” Harry nods and goes over and rolls the sleeves up from him. Louis watches him as he does it. “I would like to take you on many more dates. I know we won’t have much time once shows kick-off again and when we get back to London but I want to spoil you with dates and stuff.” 

Louis blushes deeply looking up at Harry who is more focused on fixing the flannel. “Maybe if this stuff still hasn’t gone away I can just live with you all in London. I also have a house right outside Doncaster we can stay at to get away from the city.”

“That sounds lovely.” Harry grins and kisses him quickly. “We would love to get away with you. But for now, go enjoy your date with Liam.” 

Louis nods and leans up and kisses his cheek “Make sure my blondie is fed before I get back or we will have issues.” Louis grins before going back to Liam. “I’m ready!”

Liam looks over at him “look at you dressed in Zayn and Harry's clothing.” Louis blushes as Liam comes over and takes his hand. Louis looks over to Zayn who is smiling at him. “Ready?” Liam kisses Louis’s hand. Louis nods and lets Liam lead him out. 

Louis gets into the elevator with Liam “I talked to Harry about moving in with you in London until everything is over I still want to keep in London for now. Even if we don't use it. But also offered us to go up to my home in Donny. It's in a secluded area, has a huge yard, and has a pool. Nobody knows about it except my family. It's not even in my name.” 

“I love the sound of it.” Liam grins kissing his head and leads him off the elevator.

Louis walks into the little restaurant with Liam and follows the host over to a small table in the corner. Louis sits across from him and looks over the menu. “What are you getting?” Liam asks.

“I’m gonna get a blueberry waffle and a side of scrambled eggs and bacon,” Louis says, closing his menu. “Do you think they'll have Yorkshire tea?” 

“Probably not but we can ask.” Liam smiles at him and reaches across to him and takes his hand. A moment later a waiter comes over who is very clearly an alpha in his late teens maybe early twenties.

“Can I get drinks started for you?” He smiles at them and Louis can tell he knows who he is based on how he is looking at him,

“Oh, I would like a coffee and some orange juice.” Liam says and Louis perks up at the sound of orange juice. “And if you have Yorkshire tea he will take that with a little milk or you can just bring us a side of milk. If you don't have Yorkshire just and English tea is good. And some orange juice for him too. We are also all set to order if we could now.” Liam says and smiles sweetly at the waiter and then smiles at Louis. “I'll take the ham omelet with a side of rye bread. He will take a blueberry waffle with a side of scrambled eggs and bacon.” Liam says handing him the menus.

“Any cheese with the scrambled eggs?” The waiter glances at Louis and Louis looks back freezing up slightly at the familiarity of him.

“Cheddar.” Liam answers, faking a polite smile at the waiter and Louis watches as he walks away.

“You got very alphay at the end there. Or should I say the time with you ordering for me” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“He kept looking at you weird the minute he walked over. I didn't like it. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of you speaking to him.” Liam frowns at him. Louis smiles at that Liam being protective over him.

“Awe Liam! You were jealous.” Louis giggles and takes his hands. “That’s really cute.” 

“Oh hush you.” Liam laughs and kisses his hand again. “Okay but on a serious note here. I know this is a date but I need to ask you about something.” 

Louis’s heart drops and looks pale “What?” 

“Well, first our new management wants to release a statement on you being omega so we can do that whenever you are ready. Secondly, I talked to a therapist and you have an appointment with them at noon.” Liam squeezes his hand. 

Louis breathes out. “Oh. You can tell them to post the article when we get back to the room so we can avoid people. Also, wait. If this therapist is in London it’ll be 8 at night I don’t want to bother them.”

“They already agreed to meet you then. Also, I’m paying them way extra for it being late.” Liam explains and the waiter comes back with their drinks and while setting them down spills tea all over Louis. Louis gasps moving back at the hot temperature. 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” The water gasps grabbing a towel and moves closer to Louis to help.

Liam nearly growls moving to Louis grabbing the towel from him. “You can send our food to our room. 316.” Liam nearly growls pulling Louis from the room and into the elevator. When they get there Liam kneels dabbing Louis’ pants with a towel. “are you okay? Are you burned?” 

“It hurts.” Louis sniffles looking up at Liam tears stinging his eyes. 

“We’ll get you checked out as soon as you are in the room,” Liam says standing up holding Louis close. Liam pulls him into the room and makes the don’t talk gesture to the boys and brings Louis into the bathroom. “Lou I need you to take your jeans off.” 

Louis sniffles and nods and undoes them and pushes them off. Louis rubs his eyes looking at his thighs that are bright red. “Lou let’s get you into the bath,” Liam says softly and takes Harry’s flannel off of him and sits him in the bath putting cold clothes on his thighs. “How much of your lap got tea on it?” Liam asks holding Louis's hand and kisses it. 

“Just my upper thighs.” Louis closes his eyes leaning back against the tub. They sit there in silence for a few minutes. “He seemed awfully familiar Li.” 

Liam goes to answer but Niall walks in quickly. “Liam? Harry needs to talk to you; he says it’s urgent. I’ll stay with Lou.” Liam looks at Louis and Louis just nods at him to go.

Niall comes over kneeling next to Louis “What happened?”

“Some waiter spilled scorching hot tea all over my lap.” Louis groans and pulls back a cloth to look at his legs. “I’m just glad they aren’t that bad.” Louis sighs. “Can you get this cold again? Please? They're already warm.” Louis holds out the clothes and Niall takes them and makes them colder. 

**Liam POV**

Liam walks into the living room annoyed to leave Louis “what’s so urgent Louis is hurt.”

“Paul recognized the guy who dumped tea on Louis.” Harry sighs handing Liam his phone and on it is a photo of the waiter and his name. Liam reads what Paul said about the guy.

As soon as Liam sees the name his face pales. “We need to get out of here fast, they have the room number. Pack fast. I don't trust him not to tell anyone we are here.”

“Already on it. Grab Louis sweats and we can go. Paddy is already pulling a car around.” Harry says as him and Zayn are grabbing bags. Liam sighs shaking his head going into the bedroom to grab Louis sweatpants they just really couldn't catch a break. 

Back to Louis POV

Louis looks up as Liam comes in with sweatpants and a grim face. “What’s going on?” Louis sits up quickly. 

“Niall, go help Harry and Zayn. Do not leave our sight. If you can hold onto Zayn or Harry. Do that.” Liam says come over helping Louis out of the tub. Niall stares at them for a moment before nodding and leaving. 

“Li…” Louis whispers as Liam sits him on the edge of the tub and carefully dries him off. 

“Listen we need to leave as fast as possible. Let’s get these on you. Will you be okay?” Liam asks as he’s already sliding them on and Louis winces and nods. 

“You gonna tell me why we are running away.” Louis gasps as Liam picks him up. 

“That waiter. You were right he looks familiar. And he does because he is.” Liam says bringing him to the bedroom and grabs his bag. “It’s Ian brother.” 

“What do you mean Ian’s brother?” Louis frowns. “How is he here?”

“Paul said that he already worked here and somehow we ended up here. I’m going to look into who picked this hotel.” Liam says carrying Louis into the living room where the boys were waiting. “Okay boys let's head out.” Liam carries Louis out as the others follow and soon they are packed into a large car. Paddy driving, Paul in the passenger seat, Harry and Niall in the middle, and Zayn Liam and Louis in the back seats with Louis in Liam's lap. Louis leans his head against Liam's shoulder as they drive in silence. 

“Where are we going?” Louis asks after a while. Guilt all the could feel was guilt for this whole thing. All the running being his fault.

“Back to the bus.” Liam sighs rubbing his back.

Louis looks over him for a moment. “You want to cancel the whole tour I can tell.” He wouldn't blame him if he did. He doesn't want to see anyone he just wants to be home.

“I do want to. I think it's something we should all discuss.” Liam answers and they go quiet again and soon they are on the bus. 

Louis walks onto the bus and looks at Liam. “I’m hungry. We never got to eat.” Louis pouts.

“I’ll get someone to pick up food from Sarah or Zayn can you?” Liam asks and Zayn nods before leaving. Liam kisses his head and Louis sighs leaning into it. He shifts and groans softly in pain from his legs. “How're your legs feeling?” 

“They really hurt but I can handle it.” Louis shrugs and sits on the couch. Louis watches as Niall goes into the back with Harry. “Hey, you should have management send out that statement.”

“You sure? If we end up canceling our tour the airport will be mobbed.” Liam says sitting next to him. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Should we really be canceling our tour though? I assume we’d just reschedule and come back to the states for what a dozen concerts doesn’t seem worth it. But if you really think we should I’ll support it.” Louis says, leaning his head back, closing his eyes. 

“Would you be okay continuing?” Liam asks petting his hair back and Louis hums and nods. “And if you feel like you can’t do a concert for any reason like if you are just anxious you’ll tell me and sit out?” 

“Yeah, Li I’ll tell you.” Louis looks at him smiling. “Do we get to finish our date? Or wait wasn’t I supposed to have therapy?”

Liam looks at his phone “Uh it would be in ten minutes did you want to do it?”

“I think I should? Where should I be? Just sit at the table?” Louis grins looking around. “Is that private enough? Are you staying? I know I told Ni I wanted him there. Should he?” Louis rambles sitting up quickly. He thought he was ready to talk to someone. But was he really?

“Hey take a moment,” Liam says rubbing his back and after a moment he talks again. “We can either sit at the table or go back to the big bed for more privacy. We have a little desk for the laptop. I will be there for it. We can discuss during or after if I will be at the following appointments. I think that Niall should sit out unless you really want him there.” Liam says and pulls him up. You okay being back in the big bed?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods following him back while Liam grabs his bag. When they open the door to the big bed Louis steps back from the scent. “Oh. I can’t.” Louis shakes his head. “I’m sorry.” 

“What’s wrong?” Liam frowns closing the door sitting him down at the couch outside the door. 

“The scent. It's so deeply soaked in all your scents. It’s just a lot. For right now like I think I’ll drop but if I slept in there I’d be fine? Does that make sense?” Louis asks looking at him. 

“It does. Let’s go back to the front.” Liam says leading him up. 

During his appointment Louis ends up shutting down when asked about lying to the pack about his status. Louis is now curled up in his bunk alone with headphones in listening to music. Louis sits up quickly and grabs his notebook and starts writing a song. He doesn't know how much time has passed when his curtain is pulled back and Liam is standing there. Louis takes a headphone out “hey?”

“Hey, you’ve been alone long enough come sit with us. Harry wants to start watching a show with all of us.” Liam says placing his hands on the side of the bunk. 

“Would love to but I’m on a roll with this new song and I would really like to keep working while it’s all fresh,” Louis says looking hopeful and leans back against the wall. He hasn't written in so long it feeling thrilling to get something out so quick.

“Lou you’ve been cooped up in your bunk for hours come at least just sit at the table so you are in the same room as us.” Liam sighs leaning in more. Louis leans back more.

“But I don’t want distractions Li. Please? Just another hour?” Louis pouts at him. If he lost the flow of the song it'd just end up along all his other unwritten stuff.

“Fine if you aren’t out in an hour I’m coming back okay?” Liam sighs leaning back “and keep the curtain open.” Louis nods and puts his headphones back in. 

An hour later Louis still has headphones in and is laying on his front at an angle facing away from the aisle. Louis doesn’t notice Liam coming back who just decides to grab him to pick him up but ends up scaring Louis. “No! Put me down! Please. I’ve been good! I’ve been good!” Louis screams while kicking out. 

Liam sets him down quickly. “Woah, Woah, Lou it’s okay it’s just me you're okay.” Liam reaches out to him and Louis presses back against a wall to not let him while tears fall down his face. Louis looks at the entrance to the front of the bus where the other boys are watching. “Lou? Let’s go sit down okay?” Liam asks, reaching out to him. 

Louis sniffles wiping at his eyes and shakes his head “I want to my bunk. Alone please?” Louis looked down then back to Liam. “Please?”

“Lou I’d feel better if you weren’t alone. Christ Lou, I just scared you so bad I would feel awful leaving you alone.” Liam says and takes a step closer. 

Louis’s hands are shaking at this point and shakes his head. “I need to be alone. I don’t give a fuck that you would feel guilty about leaving me be. I know me and I need to be alone. Now fuck off your forgiven you didn’t know I’d react like that.” Louis waves his hand towards the front. 

“You need to watch how you talk to me.” Liam moves closer to Louis and Louis tries to move back but is already against a wall. “You may be new to this whole omega thing but I’m your alpha and you’ll respect me.”

“Well suck it up if you want me this is how I am. Take me as I am. I’m not going to submit to an alpha who makes me do things I don’t want to. Considering that’s all I did for a year and a half I’m not letting you take that over.” Louis says and moves around him making distance but can still see the others watching. “Now please fuck off I genuinely need to be alone.” Louis looks up at Liam's face and holds his gaze with Liam Liam who after a moment walks past him to the back of the bus and slams the door shut to the big bed. Louis’s hands are shaking and he looks at the other boys before climbing into his bunk shutting the curtain. 

A moment later is being opened again slowly and Louis turns and sees Niall “I know you said you want to be alone but I could see your hands were shaking. And I’ll leave you alone. I respect that but after I fight with one of the alpha a hug from someone always helps.” Nialls says and Louis can tell how nervous he is and his hands are slightly shaking. 

“I’ll take a hug from you, Niall,” Louis says and leans over to hug him. Before Louis could hug him Liam speaks from the back. “Leave him alone, he wanted to be alone and he’ll get that.” Louis flinches at the command and rolls onto his back and looks over at Niall who looks frozen. Louis turns on his side and touches his cheek “Hey go back to the front I’ll be okay. We can cuddle later.” Niall leans against his hand for a second before nodding and goes to the front of the bus.

“You know if you really want to be alone there is a whole empty bus now there is no management we could set you up in there,” Liam says coming up next to him again.

Louis knows he doesn’t mean it and this is just him being petty but it still hurts.

“You know what? I will.” Louis slides out of the bunk and shoves things into a bag. “I’ll go find Paul or Alberto or someone.” Louis grabs his pillow and starts walking away. 

“Louis stop!” Liam yells and Louis freezes and spins around to face him and Louis feels someone behind him and jumps and turns to see Niall. 

“Oh,” Niall says softly and sniffs the air and then leans in and smells Louis. “I thought my mind was making me smell things earlier. Louis will most definitely be going to the spare bus because he is about to fully fall into heat. That’s why Liam is acting like a full on alpha asshole. Dont you smell it li?" Niall asks and Liam sniffs the air and then nods. "You best go arrange that Liam. Now?” Niall says and leads Louis to sit down.

Louis can vaguely tell Liam left. “Heat? I’m going into heat? Why don’t I feel it?” Louis looks up at Niall confused. The more he just stands there he wants to touch Niall so he hugs him latching onto his side.

“You’ve been irritable… no offense it’s true. You wanted to be left alone which isn’t a common sign but it’s one. Liam is acting out at your scent without realizing. I bet you're hot.” Niall touches his cheek “for sure hot.” Niall sits them down on a couch.

“I’m not ready for it.” Louis whimpers and leans against Niall's shoulder he thought he had at least a few months before this had to happen. “and now I fought with Liam and said some very true things I probably shouldn’t have.” He wasn't get to apologize he needed to apologize. 

“You should have,” Liam answers from above them. Making Louis jump. “Come on let’s get you settled.” He holds his hand out. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you because I do. But can Niall take me? I really don’t want to slip and under and you get drowned in my scent and well you know. I can’t. I need to be alone.” Louis says standing up. Liam makes a pained face. Great Louis thinks he's making things worse.

“I’m taking you, that's final. I promise I won’t get caught up. I won’t have sex with you or do anything with you. You have my word.” Liam holds his hand out again and Louis watches him for a moment before taking his hand and lets him lead him out. “By the time we walk over someone will have changed the sheets from the bed there and sprayed so much scent neutralizer that there will be no scent. You’ll be safe.” Louis nods listening to Liam already zoning out. “Don’t feel bad for getting mad at me. Really I should understand you aren’t a traditional omega. I’ll work on it.” Louis nods feeling dizzy and grips Liams arm tightly. 

“Li? I think I’m gonna pass out,” Louis whispers and feels Liam pick him up and then everything goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats that? A Liam pov? I'm trying to get better at doing povs that aren't Louis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has like the littlest bit of smut but I'm horrible at writing it so for the time being it won't be a thing. It will be later on though and the tags will change when that happens!

**September 12th, 11:00 PM**

Louis groans when he wakes up. He looks up at the ceiling for a few minutes taking everything in. He remembers leaving the bus to come here but doesn’t remember getting here. Louis sniffs the air and relaxes when he can only smell himself and can smell Niall faintly. Louis sits up and looks around the bedroom of the bus. He can see water bottles around as well as some protein bar boxes. Louis gets up and slips on a pair of boxers that’s on the desk. Louis looks to the door that has a note. Louis goes over to look at it. 

_When you get up shower before coming to the front- Li_

Louis sighs and sits back down, taking a deep breath not wanting to move anymore. 

He ends up staying there for a half-hour and jumps when the door starts opening slowly and Niall is there holding a Gatorade and some protein bars. 

“Oh! Hey.” Niall says softly, stepping in closing the door again. “You’re up. How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted. How long was I out?” Louis says and takes the Gatorade Niall holds out to him. 

“Uh it started the 7th and it’s now the 12th well practically the 13th.” Niall sits next to him. “We just came back from a concert because I fought the alphas saying if we didn’t go on you'd come up and be mad at us.” Niall smiles at him. 

“I would have. Thanks for pushing them .” Louis leans on him. “Are they on the bus?” 

“Harry is tonight. So why don’t you go shower and then come join us? We brought you food. Truthfully I’ve been making them bring back food every night just in case you came out of it.” Niall beams rubbing his back. “You smell so lovely. But let’s get a move on. I'm starving.” Niall says getting up and Louis laughs. “There are clothes already in there for you.” 

Louis nods getting up and watches Niall start to go. “Wait! Can you wait a little bit before telling Li I’m up? I’m just nervous.” 

“Of course Lou. I’ll make sure he doesn’t come over until you are ready.” Niall shrugs “Harry will want to tell him you're up. He kinda has to. Now go shower I’m sure you are hungry.” 

“Starving.” Louis chuckles and kisses Niall's cheek before going into the bathroom to shower. 

When Louis is done in the shower he makes his way to the front and can hear Harry on the phone. Harry smiles at him when he walks in “Yes Li I'll tell you when he wants you to come over. You know Lou doesn't like being crowded… yes he looks fine he's standing in front of me… yes I have food for him I’ll make sure he eats… okay hold on.” Harry holds the phone to Louis. “He wants to talk to you.” 

Louis takes the phone from him. “Hey?”

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Louis feels nervous at the worry in his voice.

“Little tired and my body is sore but I think I'm okay?” Louis answers sitting next to Harry. He relaxes slightly being near Harry.

“Okay. Eat and in the morning I would like to see you. Yes because I'm being alpha and need to see you and make sure you are okay but also for Niall's birthday I have something planned and would love your help.” Louis perks up at that and watches as Niall is heating food up.

“My help?” Louis grins feeling excited to be included.

“Yes, your help. You'll be the best to help me with what I want. So go eat and rest I'll be by around 8 to get you okay?” 

“Okay!” Louis smiles watching Niall walk over with a plate. “Can we forget everything that was said last week?” Louis asks nervously biting his nails.

“We can’t but we will talk about it. You did nothing wrong though okay? Now I have to go. Sleep well.” Liam says before hanging up. Louis frowns and feels weird now and wants Liam close but won't ask for that with Niall and Harry being here. Louis hands Harry back his phone before eating what Niall gave him.

“Is there more? I'm so hungry.” Louis says after finishing the food quickly.

“There isn't but I’ll have someone go get food. It'll be Mcdonalds, it's gonna be the only thing open. Is that okay?” Harry asks.

“That sounds good to me.” Louis says and looks over at the counter and sees the time on the stove being 12:05 and gasps "Niall! It's your birthday!” Louis goes over kissing Niall's face making him laugh. “Happy birthday!” 

“Thanks, Lou.” Niall giggles and hugs him. “Glad you are here for it.”

“I wasn’t for Li’s.” Louis frowns. “I didn’t even realize.” Louis frowns. “I'll make it up to him.” Louis shrugs and kisses his head. “Come cuddle while we wait for more food.” Louis drags him to the couch. 

“Are you going to be super cuddly the whole day?” Niall smiles and lays down with him.

Louis frowns slightly and pulls back slightly. “As long as you are okay with that,” Louis says feeling his hands start to shake.

“Perfectly fine.” Niall yawns pulling him close and Louis relaxes.

Awhile later Niall falls asleep and the bus door opens and Liam walks on carrying some bags of McDonald's. “Christ, did you get everything off the menu?” Louis says moving to sit up without waking Niall. 

“Wasn't sure what you wanted or if Niall would want anything.” Liam shrugs, setting things down at the table and Louis gets up carefully pulling away from Niall, and sits down at the table. “And I know I was supposed to wait to see you.” 

Louis shrugs and takes a bag from him grabbing a burger “It's okay you brought food. And I think I needed to see you.” Louis starts eating and smiles at him. Liam smiles and sits across from him and Harry comes up from the back.

“Hey, I changed all the sheets if you wanted to sleep back there?” Harry says and sits down next to Liam and leans on him. Louis smiles fondly at the sight of them.

“Why don't you go take Niall back and get some rest? I'll stay with Lou. Wanted to talk to him anyway.” Liam smiles, kissing Harry's head. Harry nods and goes and picks up Niall bringing him to the back.

Louis goes to say something and Liam stops him. “Obviously things we both said were true. I’m going to try and understand that you have different needs than Niall. I’m going to talk to a counselor myself and figure out the best way to be an alpha to you and respect your needs.” Louis nods and picks at his food. “I’m sorry I acted like a dick.” Liam says softer.

Louis looks up at him and shakes his head and thinks for a moment “It’s okay Li. I… I’m sorry for how I handled it but I’m not sorry for what I said.” Louis says taking a deep breath. “I’m learning and it’s not something that should not be held against me.” Louis looks down and just picks at the food.

“I agree. There is more I want to talk about but it’s late and we need sleep. Are you still eating?” Liam asks 

“I just want some nuggets and a soda,” Louis says grabbing each. “You eating?” Liam nods and grabs some food to eat with him. 

When they are done Liam gets up “I’m going back to Zayn I’ll come back for you in the morning. You still okay with that?" 

Louis looks sad for a moment before hiding it “Yeah. Yeah. For Niall's surprise?” Louis gets up and stretches and then winces in pain. “Why am I even sore after heat? What's the reason? Nevermind I’m asking Niall. Go sleep.” Louis waves his hand. “I’m going to bed.” Louis turns to go to the back.

“You okay? Do you want to stay here?” Liam asks and pulls him into a hug. Louis completely relaxes against him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just gonna go into the back and cuddle with Haz and Niall.” Louis pulls back not looking at him because tears are forming. “Night Li.” Louis moves past him to go in the back. 

“Lou?” Liam says softly and Louis looks back at him hoping he doesn't see his tears. “You know you can always tell me how you are feeling right?” Louis bites his lip nodding and goes to the back and opens the door. With the bed being smaller Niall and Harry are spread out taking up the whole bed. Louis sighs and then goes back to the front where Liam was cleaning up the table. “Everything okay?” 

“I’m not that…” Louis starts to say to lie and say he wasn’t that tired. Wiping at his eyes Louis shakes his head. “Harry and Niall are taking up the whole bed. I didn’t want to bother them. I was just gonna watch tv out here.” Louis sits on the couch taking a deep breath to stop crying. 

“Do you want me to stay? Or I can go move Harry and Niall. I've done it so many times without waking them. You aren’t gonna be alone.” Liam says sitting next to him and kisses his head. “and that’s not me being controlling but you came out of heat and you need to be around people more than you know.” 

“You should go to Zayn. I’ll go wake Harry in a bit.” Louis says softly and then breathes out annoyed. He just wants to be able to ask for what he wants. “I’m sorry I’m used to not saying what I want, I'm just trying to please everyone. I don’t want to ask to go with you and upset Niall or Harry if they wake up and I’m not there but if I stay here when there is an option to go with you and Zayn I don’t I’ll feel bad because I’ve barely spent time with Zayn.” 

“What do you want,” Liam asks and moves and crouches in front of Louis taking his hands. 

Just then Niall walks in rubbing his eyes. “Lou are you coming to bed.” Louis looks to him and then Liam and just whines and moves forward pressing his face to Liam's shoulder. 

Liam gets up and sits down pulling Louis into his lap and rubs his back. “Ni? Lou is having a moment. Will you tell him you won’t be upset if he comes back to our bus with me for tonight?” 

“Course I won’t be upset. As long as he spends time with me tomorrow for my birthday I will be fine.” Niall says softly and Louis sniffles and looks at him and Niall goes and kisses his head “Hey trust me I understand you just came up from heat. Being around Liam just makes things better right?” Louis nods sniffling. “Then go be with him. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay. Love you.” Louis says leaning back against Liam feeling better about leaving Harry and Niall.

Liam looks at Niall and pulls him into a kiss. “Happy birthday love I’ll see you in the morning.” Niall smiles and nods before going to the back. Liam picks Louis up and Louis wraps his legs around him and rests his head on his shoulder. “I’m sleepy.” Louis yawns feeling exhaustion take over being this close to Liam.

“You can sleep when we get to the bus. Are we sleeping in a bunk or will you be okay sleeping in the bed?” Liam asks as he walks through the backlot of the stadium over to the bus. 

“Wanna try the bed.” Louis whispers. Liam nods and walks onto the bus and into the back and opens the door and Zayn is there reading. 

“Hey!” Zayn smiles as Liam lays Louis down Louis moves and gets under the covers. 

“Hey Z.” Louis yawns getting comfy. Liam gets in next to Louis. Louis looks at him for a moment before pressing close to him hiding his face in his chest. Liam rubs his back for a few minutes while Zayn shuts off the lights laying back down. “Can I cuddle you, Lou?” Zayn asks and Louis nods and reaches back to him. Zayn smiles and moves behind him so he is sandwiched between them. Louis lays there as Liam plays with his hair and Zayn rubs his side soothingly. Louis yawns one last time before falling asleep.

**September 13th,** **8 am**

Louis wakes up to Liam moving away from him. Louis whines and tries to grip Liam “No warm.” 

Liam chuckles and kisses his head “We gotta get up for Niall's surprise.” Louis opens his eyes and pouts at him. “Come on love you know you want to get up because what we are doing will make Niall so happy.” Louis sighs and sits up rubbing his eyes. “You owe me a back massage because I hurt.” 

“Well, I can do that for you later.” Liam chuckles and leads him out. Louis rubs his eyes sleepily.

“Go get changed and shower if you want and meet me at the front.” Liam says and changes before going to the front.

Louis gets changed and goes to the front of the bus where Liam is on the phone. Liam frowns and turns to Louis and hangs up. “So what I had planned we can't do so we’ll have to figure out something for today. We can do it in Florida after the tour is over.”

“What were we going to do?” Louis asks and hugs Liam clinging to him feeling more relaxed than he ever has.

“Was gonna take you all to Disney,” Liam says and Louis looks up at him and smiles eyes lighting up. “But now the time frame won’t fit so we’ll have to go another time

“You are amazing. Truly.” Louis beams up at him. “I think to start we have to go get Niall breakfast.” 

“Sounds good,” Liam says but Louis doesn’t move back from him. “You are quite cuddly.” Liam chuckles rubbing his back.

“Sorry,” Louis says, moving back from him feeling his hands start to shake again. “Let’s go get food.” 

Liam takes his hand and kisses it. “Don’t apologize for showing affection.” Liam leads him out and to a car putting him in the front seat.

Soon they are making their way back onto the bus and Niall, Zayn, and Harry are sitting on the couch watching tv. “We bring breakfast!” Louis calls walking in. Louis sets the food down and crawls onto Niall's lap and kisses him. “Happy birthday!” 

“Thank you.” Niall chuckles “what did you bring me to eat?” Niall reaches up cupping Louis’s cheek.

“All your favorites. So that means me as well.” Louis leans down kissing him again before getting up and looks around seeing the other three watching them. Louis blushes before dragging Niall to the table.

Louis takes food out of the bags and starts eating, the other boys come over and join today.

“Well Niall I had a huge day planned but we can’t anymore. So we'll do it when we are in Florida. But today we are just gonna chill out before the show. Lou, are you performing tonight?” 

“I don’t know yet.” Louis says “can I decide later?” Louis asks.

“Course you can. Just let me know.” Liam nods. “Ni was there anything you wanted to do today?” 

“I want to cuddle with Lou for a bit but then hang out with you all and have a chill day. And then tonight” Niall smirks “we can have some birthday sex?” Niall beams, raising an eyebrow and Louis looks down picking at his food. Liam nudges Louis with his shoulder and smiles softly at him and Louis just looks away. Louis zones out for a bit before Niall nudges him. “Let’s go lay down.” 

Louis zones back in and turns and smiles at Niall following him “Will you rub my back? Also, why do I hurt so bad?” Louis asks and stops by his bunk to put on sweatpants.

“It just happens during your heat I always come back sore.” Niall leans against a bunk watching. “You good to lay in the back or bunk? I'll give you a massage if we go to the big bed.” 

“Bribing me now? Why are you offering to massage me? It's your birthday.” Louis chuckles and goes to the big bed with him.

“Listen to me, getting my hands on you is a birthday gift.” Niall laughs. “Now lay on your belly with your shirt off,” Niall demands and Louis complies. Niall straddles his thighs and pours something on his back making Louis flinch “It's just some massage oil.” Niall whispers and starts rubbing his back. Louis closes his eyes, relaxing. “I’m sorry about the birthday sex thing. I'll ask one of the boys to stay with you. Just pick one.” Niall says softly.

“No. No, it’s okay. You can have all the birthday sex you want and then shower and I get to give you all the post cuddles.” Louis whispers looking back at him. “You aren't missing out on an alpha time because of me.”

“I mean if you're sure,” Niall says making Louis feel guilty that Niall will give up time with their alphas for him. “You'll tell me if that changes?” 

Louis nods while yawning “Your hands feel incredible.” 

“Want me to do your legs?” Niall chuckles.

“Ugh, are you for real?” Louis groans. “If you could, it's the front of my legs that hurt if you could do those?” 

“Yeah let me wipe down your back,” Niall says grabbing a towel wiping his back off from extra oil, and gets off Louis and Louis turns over and smiles at him. Niall leans down and kisses him softly. “You are gorgeous.” Louis blushes and pulls him down again kissing him. Louis holds onto his shirt while they kiss. 

Niall pulls back after it starts to get heated. “Woah” Louis blushes deeply. “Still want that massage?” Niall smiles.

“I uh.” Louis blushes even more and turns back onto his belly. 

Niall scratches his back and leans down kissing his shoulder “uh what?” 

“M’hard,” Louis says pressing his face against the pillow muffling his voice. Louis peaks out after a moment of silence. “At least we know you can get me aroused.” he smiles softly at him. 

Niall just laughs softly and leans down kissing him. “Absolutely fucking gorgeous.” Niall laughs again “Would you like me to help you out with that?” 

“Go slow?” Louis asks, moving onto his back again. “And kiss me a lot?” 

“Course Lou.” Niall lays next to him and kisses him again. Louis whines into the kisses pushing a hand into Niall's hair. “What would you like? My hand or my mouth?”

“Never had either. Well, I have but it doesn’t count.” Louis waves his hand. “Just touch me. Keep kissing.” Louis pulls him back down. Niall lays there kissing him for a few moments before moving his hand down Louis’ chest getting to his waistband. “Okay?” Niall whispers against his lips. 

“Please? Want it.” Louis whines and pulls on his hair gently. 

~~~~~~~

Louis breathes into Niall's neck coming down from his orgasm. “You are so lovely.” Niall kisses his head rubbing his back “so so pretty. And now you got to be part of my birthday sex.” 

“You didn’t get off,” Louis mumbles into his neck and pulls back. 

“Oh but I did.” Niall blushes. “Would you like to come shower with me? I think I want to go bug Z to take me somewhere.” Louis nods getting up and gasps. “Oh yeah slick. You’ll get used to that.” Louis blushes more and follows into the small bathroom. 

When they are redressed Louis climbs back into bed. “Will you send Li in on the way out?” Louis watches as Niall fixes his hair. 

“Sure thing babe.” He leans over and kisses him. “You know he’ll smell us right?”

“I’m fine with that,” Louis shrugs, picking at the blanket smiling softly feeling slightly proud of himself.

“Are you okay with me leaving after this? Do you want cuddles?” Niall asks, sitting next to him again brushing his hair back.

Louis nods “yeah I wanted to talk to Li anyway I’ll make him cuddle.”

Niall nods and kisses him again. “Proud of you for talking about stuff. But anyway I’ll be back soon.” Louis smiles and watches him leave the room. 

Liam walks in a few minutes later and sniffs the air before looking at Louis. “Did you two...?” Louis blushes and hides under the covers smiling. 

“Niall gave me a handjob,” Louis says and feels Liam sits down next to him. “I would like some cuddles.” Louis peaks his head out. “I want to cry and I don’t know why. I think I’m overwhelmed but happy.”

Liam just nods and gets under the covers with him. “Were you okay with it?” Liam asks, kissing his head. 

“Yeah. It was amazing.” Louis says pressing his face to Liam's chest. “He gave me a massage so I was already so relaxed, to begin with.” 

“Well, that's great Lou! I'm so happy you are getting comfy with us.” Liam rubs his back.

“I think I want to perform tonight, is that okay?” Louis asks. “Did that article ever get sent out?” 

“Yes actually. The fans are being so supportive of you.” Liam grins down at him. 

“That’s good I’m glad. Things are looking up for me huh?” Louis yawns cuddling close. “Nap time?” Liam chuckles and Louis nods and gets comfy. “I am sitting out of Niall's birthday celebrations tonight and I told him I don’t want any of you leaving him to be with me. You get to sex him up and he gets to spend the night with me in his bunk.”

“You’ll tell us if that changes?” Liam asks, rubbing his back. 

“Mmm yeah.” Louis yawns “you napping with me?” 

“I had some stuff planned but I’ll stay with you till you fall asleep,” Liam says softly and Louis nods and cuddles closer, and slowly falls asleep with Liam rubbing his back. 

That night they all get onto the bus and Louis watches fondly as Niall, Harry, and Zayn giggle as they go into the back. Louis turns to Liam and raises his eyebrow. “I’ll be fine Li go along.”

“Okay okay. We are moving to the new city tonight. If we stop and we haven’t come out you aren’t to leave the bus okay?” Liam says softly and kisses him. Louis kisses back relaxing.

“Yeah yeah yeah go have fun.” Louis laughs kissing him again. 

“They know I’m waiting until the bus starts moving. I’m paranoid.” Liam shrugs. “Where are you gonna be?” 

“I have some headphones so I’m just gonna chill out in Niall's bunk. Get super comfy. Oh wait, can you get me a pair of Zayn's sweatpants and a shirt? I don’t care who's just a comfy one?” Louis says and opens some cabinets and gets some snacks. 

Liam nods and leaves and comes back a few moments later as the bus starts moving. “Okay go have fun give Niall loads of kisses.” Louis giggles and kisses Liam’s cheek. Liam rolls his eyes going into the back and when he opens the door he can hear a faint moan. Louis sighs shaking his head fondly.

Louis gets changed and gets into Niall's bunk and puts headphones in playing music and falls asleep scrolling through his phone. Louis wakes up startled when there is movement. “Hey, it’s me.” Zayn whispers and Louis breathes out laying down again. “Niall knocked out and we didn’t have the heart to wake him. So I hope you’ll settle for me?” Zayn asks and pets his hair Louis smiling relaxing into the touch.

“Never settling.” Louis yawns and tugs him close. “You are just as good.” Louis yawns again pressing his face to Zayn's chest falling asleep again. 


End file.
